Choices Made Together
by mcangel1976
Summary: This is the sequel to WhiteEnsigma's The Choice You Made. Tezuka and Fuji are back together and happy. Ryoma knows that Tezuka is his father, and they are now a happy family. The story continues here. Love, laughs, hopes, and dreams. The choices are now not only singular, but involve the whole family. AU and mpreg. 9/13/2013... BONUS CHAPTER ADDED.
1. We're Married

**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters, but I like to use them in my fanfiction. This is a sequel with the original story idea belonging to WhiteEnsigma. The original story is The Choice You Made.**

**A/N: I want to say thank you to WhiteEnsigma for allowing me to work on the sequel for your wonderful story. I hope I do it justice and that everyone enjoys it. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1 – We're Married

"To my Daddy and Father!" Ryoma shouted to the crowd of party goers inside Kawamura Sushi, and received a reply of, "To the happy couple!"

The five year-old was excited because today was the wedding of his parents. Everyone around him was happy and laughing, and he was especially happy because ever since Christmas a year ago, his daddy only cried one time and that was when his father proposed. He had been scared when he saw the tears and was about to yell at his father, but Fuji had pulled him into a hug and told him they were happy tears. Ryoma had accepted Fuji's words and smiled, but he still didn't like to see water dropping from his daddy's eyes. Today there was no tears, only smiles and laughs.

Fuji and Tezuka gave each other a brief kiss after the toast before they placed their attention once again on their son. Today was a joyful day; a day Fuji never thought he would be able to experience in this lifetime, but it was here. Glancing once again at the man seated next to him, Fuji felt a surge of love and giddiness that he thought he would drown with it, but he figured it would be worth going down like that. His breath caught as Tezuka turned and returned his gaze, and Fuji could see all of the love the other man felt mirrored there. Before he could help himself, he leaned over and gave his new husband another kiss basking in the feelings this man created in him. Their family was truly complete and whole now, and he knew the best thing he ever did for himself and his son was to give Tezuka another chance.

It had been a little over a year and a half since the day Tezuka found Fuji walking on the sidewalk after picking Ryoma up from school, and about eight months since the Christmas night that they got back together. Since that wonderful night, Tezuka Kunimitsu had not disappointed and proved himself time and time again proposing on Valentine's Day. The now happy couple had decided they did not want to wait to say their vows, and together chose to get married while Ryoma was on break from school. Today they had recommitted to each other, renewed their vows, and promised to love each other for eternity… with this time both individuals meaning it and not just the one.

The wedding had been a small affair with only close friends and family joining them at the little park in Chiba where Tezuka had popped the question. Ryoma had walked his daddy down the makeshift aisle made up of red roses and forget-me-nots. The aisle ended on top of the bridge that crossed a small lake in the middle of the park, and there Fuji found Tezuka waiting for him with the sun shining behind him as if he had a halo and was an angel sent to him wearing a black tuxedo with a blue brocade waistcoat and bow tie. Fuji thought that black was too severe for himself and had chosen a white tuxedo with the same blue brocade waistcoat and bowtie.

As Fuji approached his groom, a small smile appeared on Tezuka's face. The first wedding may have been thrust upon him and he rebelled throwing away the best thing he had ever been given in his life, but he had learned his lesson, and he wanted this wedding more than almost anything else in his life. As long as Fuji and Ryoma were there with him, he would be happy and jubilant. His family made him complete and whole. The man standing next to him and the young boy standing between them had done that for him. They were what he had craved and missed in his life.

After the vows had been said, everyone moved the party to Kawamura Sushi where the owner, and Fuji's now former boss, had closed the restaurant for the wedding reception. This was a time to celebrate the happy couple and wish them well into the future. They had been through so much and had enough darkness surrounding their past, it was time to look forward into the light that shined brightly for them now. Toasts were made for the couple and the last one had been their own child, who could probably be heard all the way to Tokyo with as loud has he yelled. It had been cute though, and Ryoma beamed when his parents kissed after the toast.

Grinning, Fuji watched as Tezuka was tackled by the enthusiastic child they had created together. His husband pretended to be hit so hard he went to the floor, although with Ryoma, it was altogether a possibility that the exuberant child threw himself with enough force to knock someone down. This was his family and he was once again reminded how lucky and overjoyed he was to have both of them in his life, loving him. Fuji felt tears well in his eyes, but he would not let them fall because Ryoma still didn't like it when his daddy cried. Even if they were happy tears, they still bothered his little boy because of all of the sad tears Fuji had cried in the past. That life was over though, and it was time to continue forward with this new one full of good tidings and blessings.

"Father, am I really going to stay with Aunt Yumiko and Uncle Yuuta for a whole week?" Ryoma asked hoping that his parents weren't going to go back on their promise.

Tezuka's smile grew slightly, but there was a softening in his eyes as he held his son on his lap, "You are… for a whole week." He chuckled as that response got a very loud yell from the little boy and he glanced Fuji seated next to him only to see a single tear run down his partner's cheek. Bringing one of his hands up to wipe it away, Tezuka leaned over a slight bit and wrapped that same hand around his husband's waist and pulled him closer before whispering in his ear, "I love you Syusuke."

"I love you too Kunimitsu," Fuji spoke softly but he knew the other man heard him.

"Are you telling secrets? I want to know a secret," Ryoma demanded when he saw his parents whispering together. He didn't understand it when both of them started to laugh, "Hey, what so funny?"

"Nothing Ryoma, nothing at all. You want to know a secret, ne?" Fuji queried and put a finger on his chin like he was thinking of a good secret to tell, "Oh how about…" He cupped a hand over his son's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Giggling, Ryoma squirmed in Tezuka's arms before stating emphatically, "I love you too daddy, but that isn't a secret. You're silly!"

"That's not a secret? Oh well, I will have to do better. Let me think," Fuji shifted his gaze to his new husband in silent question. They were going to wait to share the news with Ryoma after they got back from their honeymoon, but he was ready to share the news with their son. When Tezuka kissed him on the temple and nodded, Fuji knew it was alright to tell, "Ok, I have a new secret, but you can't tell anyone. Do you promise?"

"I promise daddy!" Ryoma shouted earning laughs from the others in the restaurant.

"Do you cross your heart?" Fuji probed jokingly.

"I cross my heart! See?" Ryoma crossed his heart like he and the other children did in school sometimes.

"I don't know. What do you think Kunimitsu?" Fuji snickered.

Ryoma was getting impatient and it was more than apparent in the way he whined his next declaration, "Daddy, please. I want to know! I promise! Father, please tell daddy to tell me!"

Chuckling, Tezuka looked from Fuji to Ryoma, "Well I think if that is the case, we can tell him."

"Saa you might be right," Fuji agreed and leaned over to cup his hand over his son's ear as he whispered, "Remember the house that you liked a lot with the swing set? We are going to move into it after your father and I get back from our trip." Although it had been the house that he had shared with Tezuka the first time they were married, Fuji hadn't really relished the idea of moving back into Tezuka's house when it had also been shared with the lunatic of a now ex-wife. His new husband had agreed and they immediately went house hunting. It was the start of a new life and that included a new home. Tezuka put his house on the market believing it might take a while to sell, but it had been bought in less than a month and they had not found a new home yet. However, about a week after that, the family was looking at house together and Ryoma had seen one house he had fallen in love with. It had a swing set in the back yard and enough room for his dog to play. The little boy had declared it perfect and his parents couldn't have agreed more putting in an offer on the house. They opted for a quick closing and the house would be theirs to move into when the honeymoon ended. The closing on Tezuka's house was only a couple of days prior to the wedding, but the old house was already empty and awaiting the new owners.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes on his parents and cocked his head to the side, "Really?" He remembered the house. He didn't remember the others, but he remembered that house. He would get his own room and everything too.

"Really," both Fuji and Tezuka said together.

Eyes growing, Ryoma launched himself at his parents trying to hug both of them at the same time, "Thank you! I promise I won't tell!"

Fuji laughed and ruffled Ryoma's hair, "Ok, we are trusting you." He could feel his son nod against his shoulder and he shared another look with the man he loved above their son. This was perfect and he could not ask for more than that.

Contentment encompassed his entire being as he felt Fuji at his side and Ryoma in his arms. He wasn't sure how he was ever able to push Fuji to the side when he felt such love for the other man now. Even throughout the course of his marriage to the woman he now believed crazy, visions of the other man would make their way into his thoughts and sometimes vision. The moment he saw Fuji walking with Ryoma down the sidewalk had been a turning point in his life; however, due to the insistence from those around him, he had tried to make it work with Minami and when he thought she was pregnant, he tried to not think about Fuji and Ryoma time and time again. It never worked because somehow the duo always made their way into his mind. When he had found out that Minami was faking her pregnancy, it was the excuse he was looking for to leave her behind and he hadn't looked back since except to make sure she could never hurt his real family again. He had loved her and had wanted to continue to love her, but somewhere in their marriage the affection had died and he knew he was searching for something else. The man next to him and the boy in his arms… that was what he wanted, needed, and it went beyond anything he could ever hope for.

Tezuka allowed his thoughts to briefly wander to his ex-wife who was now sitting in a mental asylum for years to come. After a short trial shortly after the turn of the New Year, it was found that she was mentally unstable and needed to be locked up. She had injured two people in the attempt to kill one of them and then attempted to kill again. She wasn't going to be getting out any time soon, and Tezuka made himself a promise that he would make sure she stayed there as long as he could.

"Syusuke, Kunimitsu it is about time for you to leave," Yumiko told the couple after she had taken a picture of the family of three sharing an embrace. She knew her brother would love it and she couldn't resist snapping it.

"Saa, you're right nee-san," Fuji looked at his watch and noticed the time.

Standing up with Ryoma still in his arms, Tezuka offered a hand to Fuji and helped him to his feet as well. Kissing his son's head, he spoke softly in his ear, "You behave for your aunt and uncle, and make sure you do what they tell you to. Okay?"

"I will father. Will you bring me back a surprise?" Ryoma inquired excitedly because what five year-old doesn't want surprises when his parents go away. He was still nervous about not seeing his parents for a week and had never really ever been without his daddy, but he was a brave big boy now and he could do it. A week wasn't that long and soon they would be home again.

"We will bring you back a surprise if you are good," Tezuka said smiling.

"I be good! I promise!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Fuji pulled Ryoma into his arm, "I am going to miss you pumpkin."

"I miss you too daddy," the little boy said as he squeezed his daddy's neck.

"We will call you tomorrow and you be sure to be good for everyone," Fuji said softly, but was reluctant to let his son go. It would be the first time they would really be separated and he was timid about leaving his son… even if it was with his brother and sister.

"Hai!" Ryoma spoke a small catch in his voice the only indication that he wasn't exactly excited about his parents leaving for a week.

Yumiko walked up to the couple and rubbed her nephew's back, "Don't worry Ryoma. They will be back soon and we are going to have a lot of fun together. We will do whatever you want!"

Fuji smiled and handed his son over to his sister, "We will call you every day pumpkin, and you are going to have a blast!"

"Aniki is right. We will have so much fun, before you know it, the week will be gone," Yuuta declared trying to coax a smile out of his nephew. He could see the tears swimming in his eyes, but they did not fall.

"You two have fun, and don't worry about Ryoma. We will all make sure he has a good time," Tezuka Ayana reassured the parents knowing how hard it was to leave your child for the first time.

"Thank you mother," Tezuka gave his mother a small kiss on her cheek before putting his attention back on Fuji, "Are you ready?"

Fuji was ready and he was excited for his honeymoon, but he wasn't so sure he was ready to leave his son right now. He knew he didn't have much of a choice though since it would be very awkward to bring Ryoma with them. Clearing his throat and nodding his head, he finally smiled at his husband, "Yes, let's go."

The couple both gave their son one more kiss and hug good-bye before they made their way through the well-wishers and bubbles. Once they made it outside, they were able to get into the car and were soon off on their honeymoon together, a week for just them and the love they shared.


	2. We're Back

**A/N: I am ecstatic that you all like the sequel. The original was so awesome, but when I read the ending, I felt like I wanted it to continue and I knew I wasn't the only one. I hope you like the new chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – We're Back

When Tezuka and Fuji returned a week later, both of their legs were attacked by a short ball of energy that was followed by a barking ball of fluff, "You're home! I missed you! What you get me?"

Releasing the suitcase handles he had been pulling, Tezuka picked up the son he had been missing so much and lifted an eyebrow, "Were we supposed to get you something? Syusuke did we get anything for Ryoma?"

Ryoma stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and turned to the other person. Leaning towards Fuji, Ryoma stuck out his arms so that his other parent would take him, "Mou, daddy you forgot me?"

"No, we didn't forget you. Your father is teasing," Fuji chuckled as he pulled his son out of Tezuka's arms and gave him a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"What did you get me?" Ryoma asked excitedly.

"How about we go inside first and then you can have your surprise," Fuji suggested as he put his son down and both parents were pulled inside by a very anxious little boy.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's smiling face and he felt his chest tighten once again as they stopped to remove their shoes. It was a feeling he was already used to when he looked at his husband and son, and he never wanted it to go away. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Ryoma, they would have extended their trip, but they both missed their little boy and didn't want to be parted from him for too long. He was pulled out of his musings by a stomping foot.

After his daddy had taken off his shoes, Ryoma led him into the living room with his dog following close behind, but noticed that someone was missing and turned around to see the other man still by the door staring into space. "Father, come on!" He demanded with a small whine tinting his words.

Chuckling, Tezuka finished taking off his shoes and scooped up his son, "I'm coming." In the living room he found Fuji conversing and smiling with Yuuta and Yumiko. It felt nice to be surrounded by family with his son in his arms, and as he took his place next to his husband, he briefly wondered if they would be blessed with another one. He could picture a little girl with Fuji's locks and beautiful blue eyes.

Ryoma was anxious and started tapping his father on the shoulder, "I happy you back."

"I am happy to be back too. We missed you," Tezuka told his son.

"You did?" The five year old asked.

"We did," Fuji confirmed and used his index finger to press it into his son's tickle spot on his belly.

Giggling, Ryoma squirmed and tried to get away from the finger that was doing the tickling, "Stop it daddy."

Fuji retracted his finger and gave his son a kiss on the cheek, "Ok, I'll stop. Ne, do you want your surprise now?"

Eyes growing wide, Ryoma nodded vigorously, "YES!"

"Saa, were you good for your aunt and uncle?"

"YES!"

Fuji shared a look with Tezuka and smiled before turning to his brother and sister and asked, "How was he?"

"I promise I was good daddy!" Ryoma declared and turned to the man holding him, "I was good father!"

"Well since you were so good, come on," Tezuka stood up with the little boy in his arms to leave Fuji to talk to his siblings and walked over to where their luggage had been left by the door. Setting Ryoma down, he dug out two bags and handed the larger one to him.

Eager to see what his parents got him, the five year-old plopped down on the ground and had to push back his dog in order to rip open the bag, "No Mochi, mine!" Inside were a t-shirt, a new coloring book, stickers, and a little guitar with his name on it. He gasped in pleasure and looked up with a beaming smile, "Thank you father!" He ran to Tezuka and threw himself in his arms.

"Come here pumpkin," Fuji called out from the other room and Ryoma ran carrying his new guitar with him. Tezuka picked up the other things that had been in the bag and grabbed the other bag before following the rambunctious child.

Ryoma bounded into the room and jumped on his daddy's lap, "I love it!"

Smiling, Fuji nodded, "We thought you might."

"What did you get Ryoma?" Yumiko asked her nephew. When Tezuka had appeared back in her brother's life, she had believed that everything was coming back full circle and everything was as it should be. Her cards agreed with her and if they were right once again, her brother would have some news to share soon.

"I got a geetar!" The little boy proudly exclaimed.

Yuuta waved his nephew over, "Let me see, and I think it is called a guitar."

"That what I said," Ryoma declared.

Trying to hold in his amusement since his nephew was giving him such a serious look, Yuuta coughed and told him, "You're right. I must have heard wrong." It was hard not to laugh especially when the others were already chuckling, but he managed to keep it hidden. He glanced up and saw his brother sitting next to Tezuka. He initially didn't agree with allowing him back in their lives after everything he had done to hurt Fuji, but in the end, the other man made his brother happy and Ryoma loved his father. Returning his gaze to his nephew, he was met with a very stern look, "What?"

"I say it right," the five year-old pouted arms crossed over his chest.

"I agreed with you," Yuuta defended himself. He knew Ryoma looked like his father, but the scowl on the little kid was just as fierce as the one the adult wore. Trying to turn attention away, he asked, "What else did your parents bring you?"

Instantly the child perked up and gave his uncle the guitar to hold as he ran to his father and grabbed the other items, "I got stickers and coloring book and new shirt!" He laid each item on his uncle's lap so that he could show off his presents.

"No putting the stickers on anything that isn't paper or your photo album," Fuji ordered.

"I won't daddy," Ryoma called out without turning around.

"Come here pumpkin," Fuji requested.

Ryoma immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to stand in front of his parents, "What daddy?"

Taking the other bag from Tezuka, Fuji pulled out a t-shirt and a crystal necklace, "Do you want to give your aunt and uncle their surprises? This one is for your Uncle Yuuta, and the necklace is for your Aunt Yumiko."

The little boy rushed to deliver the gifts. Both siblings thanked them for the gifts, but Yumiko looked at the two parents and could tell that they were tired, "Are you two staying with Kunimitsu's parents until you are moved in."

Turning his attention from his son and brother-in-law, Tezuka said, "Yes, but it should only be for a couple of days."

"Well then, why don't we have Yuuta load up your car and I will get your keys so that you can be on your way. Both of you look like you could use a rest," she declared and got up to find the set of car keys they had left with her so that she could use Tezuka's car. His was larger and already had Ryoma's car seat.

"Thank you nee-san for watching him for us," Fuji said as his sister entered the room again and gave her a hug.

"It was no trouble at all. He is a good kid and my favorite nephew!"

Lifting an eye brow, Fuji shook his head, "Your only nephew."

Yumiko laughed, "For now."

Fuji looked at his brother when he came back in the room, "Yuuta, I didn't know you were expecting."

"WHAT?" The younger sibling yelled. When the laughing started, he knew he had missed something important and grumbled, "Baka aniki."

Yanking his younger brother in a hug, Fuji chuckled, "Thank you for helping to take care of Ryoma for us."

"Yes, thank you both," Tezuka stated as he watched his son strumming his guitar and serenading his dog.

"It wasn't a problem. I loaded your luggage and his stuff into the car already. The only thing not in there, are you three and Mochi," Yuuta replied and bent down to put the leash on the dog before handing that to Tezuka.

Soon the small family was walking into another house and being welcomed home by Tezuka's parents. It felt comforting to be surrounded by a homey feel and to be able to relax for a minute, but it would feel even better when they were able to move into their new house. They would start that process the next day and hopefully in two days they would be sleeping in their new home.

Knowing that they would probably be tired from travelling, Ayana made sure that dinner was ready early so that they could turn in early if they needed to. When her son had told her that he and Fuji were back together, she felt like she had been given the best news she had ever heard… until she was told they were getting remarried and she had known utter happiness for her child. She could see the love he felt for his now husband shining through in his eyes and actions. She had always known that Minami was the wrong person for her son, and thankfully Tezuka came to see it too. Now he was with the person he was always meant to spend the rest of his life with, which allowed her to have a relationship with her grandson. Life was perfect again.

After dinner, the young parents got their son ready for bed. Yumiko had told her brother that Ryoma hasn't been sleeping well and not taking all of his naps. She was sure it was the separation and the fact he was in a strange house, but even today he had refused his nap because he was afraid he would miss his parents return. Fuji had nodded and agreed with her, and as they ate, he could see Ryoma's eyes starting to droop. Both parents could tell their son was tired and fighting it, and so they did not give him an option... it was bedtime for all three of them. After making sure he got a bath, brushed his teeth, and got his pajamas on, they tucked Ryoma in and stayed with him until he fell into dreamland.

With their son asleep, Tezuka pulled Fuji into their own room next door and shut the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around his husband, and leaned down to join his lips with Fuji's. It didn't take much before the kiss deepened and turned more passionate. When he heard his partner moan softly, he started to guide him over to the bed. Something in the back of his mind told him that he had forgotten something, but he couldn't think right now when Fuji was kissing his neck.

And then it happened… Their bedroom door flew open and Ryoma ran into the room with his little dog following him, "I hear something!" He grabbed both of his parents and buried his face in their legs while his body was shaking.

"What did you hear?" Fuji knelt down to be on the same level with his son; although disappointed that they were interrupted, he could see that his son really was afraid of something.

"Don't know," their soon shook his head, "Can I sleep with you tonight? I afraid."

Looking up at Tezuka and seeing his nod, Fuji sighed, "Sure, but just for tonight. Tomorrow we will go into your room and make sure there is nothing to be afraid of. Ok?"

"Ok daddy," Ryoma whimpered before he was picked up by his father and placed in the middle of the bed.

Fuji stood up and crawled into the other side of the bed as Tezuka straightened back up from kissing Ryoma on the head. Before his husband could go and change into some pajamas though, he whispered, "Sorry."

Tezuka leaned over and kissed his husband, "No need to be sorry. We have the rest of our lives to do whatever we want. I will be right back." He brushed his fingers over Fuji's cheek and with one last kiss, went into the connecting bathroom to take a quick shower and change. By the time he made it back into the bedroom, the two most important people in his life were cuddled up and sleeping. Smiling at the picture they made, he got into bed and pulled them both close before joining them in oblivion.


	3. We're Home

**A/N: They are back and now they can move forward with their lives. I am excited to write the next few chapters (plot bunnies are running rampant) and will hopefully be publishing every couple of days instead of my typical once a week. XD Thank you to everyone that has followed/favored the story and to the people that have reviewed: Kurayami-9, onyxinlife, fujiyuki, lemon-and-chai, WhiteEnsigma, estepha98, vegibee, devi no kaze, bacchi, and syuumitsu. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3 – We're Home

"See, it wasn't anything except one of the toys your Obaa-san got you," Tezuka was sitting on the floor near the toy box with his son standing next to him and Mochi barking at the toy.

While Fuji cooked breakfast for everyone, father and son decided to tackle the scary noises Ryoma had heard the night before. They had gone through the whole room and as they were about to open the closet, a faint sound was heard and the little boy screamed, "There it is father!"

Standing near the toy box at the time, Tezuka heard it to and had to admit that it was a little on the creepy side. Slowly he opened the box and started to pull out the toys in there one by one until he found the single offender. As soon as he pulled out an eerie looking monkey, the sound echoed through the room again. The sound was a psychotic laugh coming from a supposedly innocent child's toy. Tezuka turned the toy over and over trying to find the on/off switch or at least where the batteries were stored so that he could make the thing shut up because it was starting to give him the creeps, "I think this toy can either go in the attic or in the trash. What do you think?"

"Trash!" Ryoma declared as he scrunched up his nose at the horrible toy. He didn't want it in the same house as him because he was afraid it would come back to life and terrify him again.

Tezuka finally found the batteries and pulled them out, "I think you might be right. Come on. Let's go see if breakfast is ready and we can put this in the trash."

"Yay! Daddy cook!"

"Yes, he did," the father smiled as he ruffled his son's hair.

As they made their way into the dining room, Fuji was just putting pancakes out on the table. Looking up and shooting a smile towards his two favorite men, he asked, "Did you figure out what the noise was?"

Holding up the monkey and batteries, Tezuka shook his head, "Why my mother bought this, I don't know, but it was the thing making the noise." He walked up to his husband and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Saa, what kind of sound does it make?" Fuji inquired.

"A ghost daddy!" Ryoma cried out hugging Fuji's legs.

The shorter man looked at his husband and quirked an eyebrow, "A ghost?"

"Not a ghost, but I will admit that it laughs like a deranged something," Tezuka replied.

"So that is why the batteries have been separated from the toy?" Fuji asked trying not to laugh.

"Hai!" Father and son announced together.

Fuji couldn't keep it in any longer and started to chuckle, "I see. Ryoma, why don't you feed Mochi and wash your hands while I get the rest of the food on the table?" He noticed his in-laws making their way into the dining room and grinned, "Good morning."

"Good morning everyone," both Ayana and Kuniharu said together.

Giving her son a bewildered look, Ayana probed, "Kunimitsu, why are you holding a child's toy at the breakfast table?"

"It's scary obaa-san!" Ryoma declared as he came back in the room.

Ayana leaned down and kissed her grandson's head, "Scary?"

"Hmm, last night Ryoma heard a noise that scared him and he ran into our room and slept with us. Today he and I looked for what the noise could be and it turns out it was this monkey making the racket," Tezuka explained.

"And your plan for the toy?" She inquired further of her only son.

Her grandson answered before his father could, "Trash!"

Chuckling, Kuniharu asked, "You don't want it?"

"No, it scary. Father said we can trash," Ryoma announced in a matter of fact voice as he shook his head.

"Trash it is then," the grandfather patted the little boy's head and then sat down at the table.

"Syusuke, you didn't have to cook. You should be relaxing from your trip," Ayana admonished.

"I like daddy cooking," Ryoma pouted.

Fuji leaned down and kissed his son before standing straight again smiling, "I didn't mind. I like cooking and Ryoma asked me to make him pancakes." He turned to his father-in-law, "I hope you don't mind pancakes this morning."

Smiling, Kuniharu shook his head, "It's fine."

"Thank you," Ayana kissed her son-in-law on the cheek happy that he was back in their lives.

As everyone dug into the breakfast Fuji made, Kuniharu questioned his son, "So what is your plan today?"

"Syusuke and I wanted to go and clean the house before the movers deliver the furniture tomorrow. That way we could decide where we wanted everything to go and make sure everything was ready," Tezuka answered.

"What about me?" Ryoma asked his mouth full of fluffy pancakes.

Sighing, Fuji shook his head and wiped his son's mouth, "Don't talk with food in your mouth. You are going to stay here and keep your obaa-san and ojii-san company."

"But I want to go," Ryoma pouted.

Tezuka knew that they could get everything done faster without their son there, but he also knew that Fuji and Ryoma had already been separated for a week. It would probably be easier to take him today than to fight a five year-old about being left behind two days in a row. His father and grandfather always told him to pick his battles, "You can come too." Seeing his son throw his hands up in the air and scream with happiness, put a smile on Tezuka's face and made it all worth it.

"But first, you have to finish eating," Fuji ordered smiling at his husband sitting on the other side of the table.

Ryoma did not hesitate and started shoveling his breakfast into his mouth and only slowed down when his daddy ordered him to. Finally, he was finished eating and shouted, "I done!"

"That is fine, but you have to wait on your father and me," Fuji told him.

"Hurry!" The little boy demanded and received chuckles in response.

Looking at his son, Tezuka told him, "Go pick out a couple of toys that you want to bring with you and find Mochi's leash so that she can come too." He figured that would keep Ryoma busy at least for a couple of minutes while the adults finished their meal.

"Ok father!" Ryoma smiled and jumped out of his chair to race up the stairs. It wasn't long before Ryoma returned with a soccer ball in one arm and his new guitar in another, "I ready!"

"What about the leash and you need to take Mochi outside now that she is done eating," Fuji instructed.

Running up to his father, Ryoma handed over his toys and went in search of the leash. He soon found it and got it on the dog before leading her out to the backyard.

"Are you sure you want to take him?" Ayana inquired with a smile. She loved her grandson, but also knew how kids could be when they got bored, and she could see the little tyke getting very bored rather quickly when his parents were busy with the house.

Tezuka waved off his mother's concerns, "He will be alright. The backyard is large and has a fence as well as a swing set since the last owner didn't want to take it with them. If he is too much to handle, we will call you."

"Kunimitsu is right, Ryoma should be fine today. Besides he won't be able to be there when the movers are there tomorrow, and it is easier to leave him behind once… not twice," Fuji chuckled. He could see his son playing through the back door and shook his head at the antics of the child.

"Do you want me to come and help?" The mother offered.

Standing up to carry his plate into the kitchen, Tezuka shook his head, "We will be alright."

Ayana was excited for her son and his family. This was a new start and a new life… in a sense. She could understand why they wanted to it themselves, but that didn't mean she didn't want to help. Smiling, she watched her son return to the dining room and sit down in Ryoma's chair as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair, "Ok."

With breakfast done, Ayana helped Fuji pack some snacks for the day while Tezuka got Ryoma ready to go to the new house. Once all three were ready, they were on their way and arrived at the home in less than 10 minutes.

"We already here?" Ryoma questioned as his daddy unstrapped him from his booster seat.

"We are. We live pretty close to obaa-san and ojii-san huh?" Fuji smiled at the excited boy. He had to admit that he was excited himself and ready to live in their new house with just them.

"But not grandma and grandpa," Ryoma pouted. He knew he wasn't going to get to see his great-aunt and uncle as much as he did when he and his daddy lived with them, but he would get to see everyone else more… moving was good and bad.

Bending down so that he was eye level with the little boy, Fuji told him, "Saa not them, but you will still get to see them lots and lots when we go and visit them. Ok?"

"Ok!" Ryoma smiled and accepted the leash his daddy was handing him.

"Come on now. Why don't we go pick out your room," Fuji held out his hand for Ryoma to take and together the family entered the new home.

It didn't take long for the five year-old to find a room that he was declaring as his own causing his parents to chuckle lightly as they were still making their way up the stairs. "Come see! Hurry!" Ryoma yelled out the bedroom door.

"Do you think he picked the master bedroom?" Tezuka joked.

Fuji looked thoughtful for a moment before pausing and giving his husband a brief kiss, "Probably the one that overlooks the backyard swing set."

Appearing at the top of the stairs, Ryoma was bouncing like an impatient bunny, "You have to hurry!"

"We're hurrying," Fuji laughed.

"Ryoma, the bedroom isn't going anywhere," Tezuka teased his son a bit, but increased his pace as his husband did.

The house had five bedrooms, a den that would become Tezuka's office, four bathrooms, living room, tea room, dining room, and a large gourmet kitchen. It was everything the small family could want and more. Ryoma had opened every door on the second floor and finally declared the second bedroom on the left as his. Thankfully it wasn't the master bedroom, but it did overlook the swing set. It was also was not the bedroom right next door to the master suite, so his parents were a little grateful for that. The bedroom did have a Jack-and-Jill bathroom connecting it to the first bedroom on the left. Fuji and Tezuka decided that bedroom could be designated as the play room for now. The other two spare bedrooms would become the guestrooms for now, but both of them hoped that one day one of them could become the nursery.

"Isn't it great?!" A very excited little boy shouted when his parents finally entered the bedroom.

"It is awesome!" Fuji agreed grinning at his son.

Ryoma ran up to his parents and hugged their legs, "What about you father?"

Crouching down, Tezuka brushed his son's bangs out of his eyes, "I think it is one of the best rooms in the house."

"Where yours?" The little boy asked.

"Ours will be down the hall. Want to come see where?" Tezuka replied.

Nodding, Ryoma grabbed his father's hand and started pulling him down the hall, "Which one?"

The father could hear his partner's laugh following and found himself smiling at the sound. He led the little boy to the last room on the second floor and walked in the already opened door, "What do you think?"

"It good, but not as good as mine," Ryoma declared giggling.

"You know, I think you might be right. I guess we will have to settle for second best," Fuji walked into the room and picked his son up who started shrieking with laughter when his daddy tickled him. When the tickle fest ended, Fuji winked at his husband as he winked, "Is second best bedroom good enough for you?"

"I think it will be perfect," Tezuka grinned and leaned down to give his partner a kiss and didn't stop until Ryoma was pushing them apart declaring that was "eww" and causing both parents to laugh some more.

After the bedroom dilemma was decided, Ryoma played out in the backyard with his dog while his parents got started on the house and cleaning. Fuji and Tezuka would pause periodically and stare out the back windows to watch their son, but before long Tezuka moved upstairs to start on that part of the house while he left his partner downstairs to work.

A couple of hours passed before Tezuka came back downstairs to ask Fuji what he wanted for lunch when he saw his husband staring out the window again at the laughing little boy. Walking up behind the other man, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, "We make beautiful children and you are a wonderful daddy. I still kick myself for missing out on so much with both of you."

Leaning back against the broad chest behind him, Fuji tilted his head and glanced up at the man he loved so much, "You are here now and that is what matters."

"I love you Syusuke."

"I love you more," Fuji whispered before turning around in his husband's arms and kissing him.

When the kiss finally ended, they were both breathless. Tezuka kissed his husband's nose, then his eyes, and cheeks before returning to  
his lips. As that kiss ended, he leaned his forehead against Fuji's and whispered his proclamation, "No matter what, it is always going to be us together from now on."

"Yes, it is," Fuji softly declared. He gave his husband one more brief kiss before saying, "I think we need to…" He was interrupted by the opening of the back door.

"I hungry," Ryoma announced.

Laughing, Fuji rolled his eyes, "As I was trying to say before the little man entered, we need to think about lunch because he is probably getting hungry."

Tezuka chuckled also, "That is actually what I was coming down here for, to see what you wanted for lunch?"

"SUSHI!" Ryoma shouted.

Shaking his head, Tezuka released Fuji and bent down to pick up his son, "Sushi?"

"Yes!" The little boy beamed.

"If you want, I will call in the order to Kawamura Sushi, and you two can go pick it up," Fuji grinned at the father and son.

"YAY!" Ryoma yelled in his father's ear.

Grimacing at the onslaught of loud screams directly in his ear, Tezuka shook his head and smiled, "Ok. We will be back in a little bit." He leaned down and gave his husband a small kiss and allowed his son to do the same before they headed for the door as Fuji made the call.

In the car Ryoma was talking nonstop, "Do you think Uncle Kawamura be there?"

"He probably will," Tezuka his eyes shifting to look in the rearview mirror to see his son sitting in the backseat. There was something inside him that still held a sliver of jealously for the other man, but he forced himself to push it away because in the end Fuji had chosen him… not that there ever really was anything between the two friends. Still, Tezuka did believe that Kawamura Takashi had feelings for Fuji at some point in time. As Tezuka listened to his son chatting away in the back seat, he nodded hear and there so that the child wouldn't think he wasn't listening and smiled.

The duo arrived at their destination and walked into the restaurant, Ryoma was excited to see the man he called uncle and ran up to the counter, "Uncle Kawamura, I here!"

Laughing, the man behind the counter stopped what he was doing and smiled at the young boy, "I can see that." He looked up at Tezuka, "I am almost done with your order. Do you two want something to drink?" He was happy that Ryoma's parents had reconciled and were back together. There was a small stab in the heart because he did have some feelings for Fuji before, but mainly he felt friendship and was happy to continue in that capacity for the other man; however, he did know that the man standing before him had been envious of him at one time. A secret competition that no one knew they were fighting or in Kawamura's case, he even wanted to fight.

"Milk please," Ryoma said.

Tezuka sat down next to his son and asked, "Can I get water please?"

The sushi chef asked one of his waiters to get the drinks and continued making the food as he probed, "How is the house prep going?"

"Well, we should be moved in tomorrow. Hopefully we can get completely unpacked before I return to work in another couple of weeks, but even if we aren't, we should be mostly done. Thank your father again for allowing us to have the reception at his restaurant," Tezuka stated politely. He thanked the waiter for giving him and his son their drinks before saying, "I know Syusuke didn't want to have it anywhere else."

Grinning, Kawamura told him, "I think my father would have been offended if you tried to have it anywhere else. He was more than happy to do that for you."

"Uncle Kawamura, you have to see new house!" Ryoma declared.

The chef looked from the little boy to his father and back to the boy, "Maybe."

"He's right. When we get settled in, you should come over for a visit," Tezuka offered.

"I will do that. Thank you Tezuka-san," Kawamura smiled. He finished making their order and came around the corner to hand it to them. When Tezuka pulled out his wallet to pay, the chef declined, "A house warming present from me."

Tezuka bowed his head and said, "Thank you Kawamura-san." Gazing at his son, he asked, "Ready to go Ryoma?"

"Yes! Daddy hungry. We have to take him food," the little boy announced and bounced out of his seat to grab his father's hand.

"Well, then you better hurry and take him lunch," Kawamura ruffled the child's hair.

"Come on father!" Ryoma yelled.

Shaking his head, Tezuka smiled and squeezed the boy's hand, "Ok, let's go so that your daddy isn't hungry for too long."

When the father and son walked back into the house, Fuji yelled, "Don't go in the living room, I just finished mopping in there. Come into the kitchen." He had finished with the dining room and entry way right after the two left knowing that those would be the first places they would enter when they returned.

Removing their shoes, Tezuka and Ryoma made their way into the kitchen through the dining room and found Fuji pouring juice into three cups. The little boy ran up to his daddy and announced, "We back and we bring lunch."

"Thank you. I was hungry too," he bent down and kissed the top of his son's head and grinned at his husband.

Ryoma turned around and beamed, "I told you daddy hungry."

"Yes you did," Tezuka chuckled as he set the sushi down on the counter.

The family ate lunch together on the floor in the dining room and Fuji noticed that his son was yawning. So he grabbed the small futon and blanket from the car that Ayana had sent with them, and set it up in the living room. However, Ryoma decided that it needed to be in his new room, so Fuji moved the bed upstairs snickering at his son. With the door only opened a crack so that they could listen in case their son needed them, the couple started to clean the rooms upstairs that had not been touched earlier.

With no furniture in the house, the cleaning was done without much hassle and they had a good idea where they wanted everything to go. They were able to return to Tezuka's parent's house well before dinner so that they could rest for a bit before the meal was ready. As they all sat in the living room with Fuji leaning against Tezuka's side, Ryoma told his grandparents all about the new house and his bedroom. It appeared that none of them could wait to actually move in.

Move they did… the next day, Ryoma was left with his grandparents while the newlyweds arrived at their new house at 8:00 am to meet the movers. It took a couple of hours, but everything was in the room it was supposed to be and the new beds had been set up. They had decided to get new furniture because neither wanted the stuff Tezuka shared with Minami and Fuji didn't have much. Unpacking some of the boxes that contained dishes, cookware, and towels, both of them seemed happy with everything as it was; being together was a dream come true. However, the boxes that littered the house were more of a nightmare. With chaos still reigning, they called Tezuka's parents when it was getting closer to dinner and asked them to bring over Ryoma, and the trio arrived shortly afterward with supper for everyone.

When the grandparents finally left, it was time for everyone to settle down for the night. Both parents were tired from moving and unpacking, and they could tell that their son was tired too... of course the yawns gave him away. Sighing, Fuji picked up Ryoma and got him ready for bed, and Tezuka made sure no toys were going to make a peep. The little boy was soon in what he had declared his "new big boy bed for him only" and his eyes were drifting closed. Both Fuji and Tezuka stood near the door and just watched him for a while with their arms wrapped around each other in bliss. Their family was finally home where they belonged.


	4. We're Wanting a Baby?

**A/N: Ryoma is adorable and I have to give props to WhiteEnsigma for writing ochibi like she did. Loved him in the original and I tried to keep his as close to that character, but showing him a little older. Thank you to WhiteEnsigma, fujiyuki, syuumitsu, I Love Fuji, Kurayami-9, and onyxinlife for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – We're Wanting a Baby

It had been a few months since the wedding and the holiday season was almost upon them, in fact Christmas was only 3 weeks away and coming fast. Ryoma was getting excited for not only Christmas, but his birthday and he already knew what he wanted to ask Santa Claus for. It was something one of his friends had just gotten, and he felt like he wanted one too. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it and he decided the person to ask would be Santa Claus.

The teacher had asked all of the students to write a letter to Santa as one of their assignments. She was then going to mail them all on behalf of the kids in her class after she made a copy for all of the parents. When Tezuka and Fuji looked at Ryoma's letter, they were both flabbergasted:

_Dear Santa,_

_I want legos, new colors, a basball, a remot car, and a babie broter._

_Love,_

_Ryoma_

_PS – Mochi want a new toy._

"He wants a baby brother?" Tezuka asked. He and Fuji were lying in bed and Ryoma was already sleeping.

Chuckling, Fuji had been the first to recover… of course he had seen the letter earlier in the day and had more time to process it all. His partner, well he just saw it since he had not stopped long enough to look at the mail since he walked in the door from the office. Snuggling into the other man's side, Fuji wrapped an arm around Tezuka's waist, "It appears so."

"What do you think about this?" They had talked about having another child, but not exactly when it would happen… not that they were actually preventing anything from happening now.

Kissing the place over his husband's heart, Fuji smiled, "Saa I think I like the idea."

Tezuka nodded, but was still a little shocked; while it appeared to him that his husband was taking this all in stride. Placing his glasses on the bedside table, he turned back to Fuji and pushed him onto his back before kissing him soundly. He pulled back ever so slightly and whispered, "Let's not disappoint him." With that said, Tezuka grinned and kissed his husband again. He could never get enough of the other man or the way his heart raced when they made love. It had never been that way before and he knew it would not be like that with anyone else for the rest of his life.

The next morning as Tezuka got up to start getting ready for work, he had to pause and just watch his husband sleep for a few moments. The way Fuji's bangs fell in his face or the way his lashes fanned across his cheeks. It was a few stolen seconds of his morning, but it was still something he seemed unable to stop himself from doing every morning. As he watched Fuji slowly start to stir and his eyes open, he smiled and leaned over to give him a morning kiss.

Grinning as Tezuka ended the kiss, he tried to keep his husband in bed, but it was no use. He chuckled and winked at the other man, "I like waking up like this, but if you aren't going to stay with me, I guess I will go and get Ryoma up."

"Syusuke?" Tezuka started to say as he paused in the doorway of the ensuite bathroom.

"Yes?" Fuji prompted when his husband didn't continue as he focused on getting his pajama bottoms on again.

Tezuka leaned against the door jam and sighed, "Do you think we need to talk to Ryoma about his request for a baby brother?"

"I think it might be best. He will want to know if he is getting one."

Nodding, Tezuka asked, "Tonight?"

"Tonight. Now go and get your shower while I get Ryoma up and breakfast made," Fuji chuckled and walked out of the room after he slipped on one of his husband's t-shirts.

The rest of the morning went by without a hitch. With both of his men fed and ready to leave, Fuji kissed both Ryoma and Tezuka good bye as the father and son left the house for the day. Tezuka would drop Ryoma off at school, and Fuji picked him up when school ended in the afternoon; and over the past couple of months, Fuji would even go into Kawamura Sushi and work during the lunch rush. He had tried to stay home, but he was so used to working, he wanted to do something with his time. Kawamura needed help during lunch time, so it had worked out perfectly for everyone. Tezuka had been a little unsure at first, however, he didn't say anything when he saw how happy it made his husband; and in the end, he and Kawamura had become friends.

That afternoon as Fuji and Ryoma were walking home, the little boy decided to talk to his parent about his letter to Santa. He figured if Santa Claus brought him what he wanted, his parents needed to know so that they could take care of it, "Daddy?"

Fuji glanced down at his son. Sometime was on the tyke's mind, "Ne what is it pumpkin?"

"I wrote a letter to Santa at school."

Hiding his amusement as he thought about the letter, the daddy nodded and inquired, "Did you ask Santa for a lot of things?"

"Not a lot, but…"

"But?"

"I asked for something that you and father need to help with."

Fuji had to bite his lip to keep from laughing since his son didn't know how right he was, "What did you ask for?"

Stopping where he was on the sidewalk, Ryoma released a big breath. He hoped his daddy wasn't going to be mad at him, "A baby broter."

The adult had stopped with the child and squatted down so that they were eye level, "Why do you want a baby brother?" He was just so curious about why all of the sudden Ryoma had this desire for a sibling.

"My friend Momo got one and I want to play with one too. I help take care of him, I promise."

"I see."

"Pleeeease daddy? You need to know in case Santa brings him."

It was so hard sometimes not to laugh when a child said something so innocent that it was funny. Leaning forward Fuji kissed Ryoma on the cheek and said, "We will see what we can do, and we will talk to your father tonight. Ok?"

Beaming, Ryoma threw himself into his daddy's arms and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome pumpkin," Fuji snickered he squeezed his son back. As they continued on their walk home, Fuji shook his head. Life was funny sometimes. He and Tezuka had been wondering how their only child would feel about becoming an older brother only to find out that he wants to be one. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be happily married to Tezuka and talking about having another baby with him, he would have laughed about it, but fate had a different idea and that dream was a reality.

Tezuka had stopped to talk to his secretary about something after he got out of a meeting when his cell phone started to ring. He knew that ringtone and immediately a small smile formed on his face which didn't get past his employee's eyes. "Go and answer it, you can tell me about this after," she said holding up a piece of paper, "And tell Tezuka-san I said hello."

Nodding, he pulled out his phone and answered it as he walked into his office and shut the door, "Moshi moshi Syusuke."

"Ohayo Kunimitsu," Fuji smiled into the phone. While Ryoma was working on writing out some words for school and eating a snack, he decided that he would call his husband and tell him about the conversation on the way home, "Ne do you have a moment?"

"For you, anytime," Tezuka chuckled a little, but stopped, "Is something wrong?"

"Saa no nothing is wrong, but I wanted to talk to you about what happened when I was walking Ryoma home from school today."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to talk about his letter to Santa Claus because if Santa comes through for him, you and I needed to be prepared."

Unable to stop himself Tezuka laughed, "I see, and what did you say?"

"I told him that you and I would talk to him tonight. Apparently one of his friends has a new brother and Ryoma thinks it would be fun to have someone to play with."

"Well that explains where he got the idea."

"Hmm, it does. I will let you get back to work. I just wanted to let you know what happened so that you are prepared when you get home tonight."

"Ok, I love you Syusuke," Tezuka smiled softly staring into space.

A soft laugh was heard before Fuji said, "I love you too Kunimitsu."

As Tezuka got up from his desk and pocketed his phone, he wondered if this would decrease the awkwardness he would feel talking to his son about getting a baby brother. Probably not, but it would be easier to bring up now.

Tezuka walked in the door of the house after work believing that it would be like any other night: get home, get greeted by Mochi, attacked by Ryoma, kissed by his husband, and then he would play with his son until dinner was finished or if it was, they would sit down to eat and then he would play with Ryoma. This is not what happened. Instead he walked in the door and he was greeted by the dog and attacked by Ryoma, but that is where the similarities stopped because as soon as his son hugged his legs and he picked him up, his child announced, "Father, I want a broter and daddy said yes. So Santa will bring one, 'kay?"

Whatever the father was thinking he would meet when he walked in the door, he wasn't expecting this, "Daddy said yes?" He was expecting to sit down and talk maybe after the meal or to explain some things, but not too many. He didn't know it was going to be dropped on him before he had been able to take his shoes off. Tezuka knew he wanted another baby with Fuji, but he wasn't sure Ryoma understood that if they were able to get pregnant, the baby would not be here by Christmas or his birthday.

"Ryoma that is not what I said. I said we would talk about it with your father after dinner," Fuji stated as he walked up to where his husband and son were standing at the entry way of their home, "Now both of you go and wash your hands. Dinner is ready." He gave his shell shocked partner a small kiss before returning to the kitchen to place the food on the table the sound of giggling following in his wake.

During the course of the meal, Ryoma was bouncing in his seat and had tried to eat as fast as possible, but his father told him to slow down, and then his daddy told him to chew. So, he was not able to rush through his dinner, but that was ok because it looked like his parents were eating really slow anyway; which wasn't fair because he wanted to talk about what he asked Santa for.

Finally when everyone was done eating, the small family was seated in the living room. Fuji and Tezuka were sitting side by side on the couch while Ryoma sat in his daddy's lap. The little boy didn't waste time with his request, "I want Santa to bring me a broter." It was concise and true and he sounded determined.

Tezuka looked at his husband and saw blue eyes looking at him sparkling with amusement. Shaking his head, he said, "Ryoma, your daddy and I would love to have another baby, but…" He was at a loss at how to continue and silent asked for help from the other adult in the room.

"Pumpkin, do you remember when I said that you came out of my tummy because that is where you grew?" Fuji inquired getting a little kick out of how uncomfortable his partner was.

"Hai," the little boy responded.

"Remember when I said that it takes two people to make a baby?"

Nodding, Ryoma declared, "Hai! You say father and daddy made me together."

"Right. Now the thing is it takes many months for the baby to grow in daddy's tummy before the baby can come out."

"Come out of the scar, right?"

"Right," Fuji smiled and kissed the top of his son's head as he caught the small smile on his husband's face. Tezuka looked decidedly more comfortable now and Fuji wanted to laugh.

Ryoma furrowed his brow, "How many months?"

"It takes about 9 months for a baby to grow in my tummy," Fuji explained.

Eyes growing large because that seemed like a really long time, Ryoma whispered in awe, "That is a long time."

"It is, but at the end of it, the baby will come out of your daddy's tummy," Tezuka spoke softly.

"Ne, do you still want a baby brother?" Fuji probed.

Ryoma sat there for a minute and thought about what his parents just told him, "So, Santa can't bring me a broter?"

Fuji chuckled, "No pumpkin, but we still plan on having another baby. Do you still want a baby?"

"A broter!" The little boy declared.

"Umm," Fuji looked at his husband.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tezuka cleared his throat, "When a baby is created, there is no way to make sure if it is a boy or a girl. So what if you had a little sister instead of a brother?"

"Sister?" Ryoma questioned incredulously. He wanted a little brother not a little sister. He didn't really like the girls in school too much, but he did like his aunt, grandma, and obaa-san.

"Well, when we have a baby, it might be a boy or a girl," Fuji added.

Ryoma thought about it a little more and finally looked at both of his parents, "Ok. I want broter more, but I will be ok with sister."

Laughing, Fuji hugged his son and kissed him again, "Ok."

"When?" The little boy asked.

That caused his parents to pause and glance at each other before turning back to their son. Tezuka looked a little uncomfortable, but said, "Well, hopefully one day soon."

"But I want you and daddy to make a baby now!" Ryoma whined.

Fuji saw his husband's helpless look and snickered before telling his little boy, "Well it just takes time to make a baby, so hopefully soon one will be growing in daddy's tummy. You have to be patient and wait."

Sticking out his lip a little, Ryoma sighed, "Fine."

Two weeks passed since that conversation and periodically Ryoma would ask his parents if they made a baby yet. It made both Fuji and Tezuka smile to know that he was so excited about maybe getting a brother or sister, but they couldn't tell their son when it would happen. However, during the lunch rush Fuji was feeling a little queasy and light headed around the food, and before he knew what was happening, he fainted.

Tezuka was in a meeting with his vice president when his secretary knocked on the conference room door, "Sir, the hospital is on the phone."

Without a backwards glance, Tezuka left the meeting and picked up his secretary's line. The only thing on his mind was he hoped Fuji and Ryoma were alright, but his heart was racing in the next minute, "Cancel everything for the rest of the week. Syusuke was taken to the hospital." He didn't care that meant everything would be cancelled until after the holiday, since he was taking a couple of days before and after Christmas to be with his family, his only thought was to get to his husband as he ran into his office to grab his phone and keys. He was out the door before anyone could stop him and calling his mother on the way to the hospital to pick Ryoma up from school.

When he arrived, he rushed into the ER and asked the desk clerk where his husband was. With a quick word of thanks, he quickly moved to the room and saw a nurse just coming out of the room, "Is he alright?"

The nurse looked up to the man in front of her, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Tezuka Syusuke's husband," Tezuka stated.

"Oh, sorry Tezuka-sama. He will be fine. The doctor should be in soon to talk to both of you," she smiled and moved back to the nurses' station.

Tezuka didn't hesitate, he moved into the room and saw his husband lying in the hospital bed with an IV in his arm, "This is all too familiar a scene."

Chuckling, Fuji beamed at his husband, "I thought I would relive the past."

"Are you alright?" Tezuka inquired as he took a seat next to the bed and grabbed his partner's hand kissing it.

"I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy this afternoon. I fainted, but I think it was because I got too hot."

Tezuka wasn't sure what to believe. Fuji didn't typically overheat in the middle of winter or faint as far as he knew… unless something else was going on. Was something wrong with his beloved, and if so what was it? "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I am just waiting on the test results before the doctor can release me," Fuji was trying to downplay it all because he didn't want his husband to worry, but even he had to admit that he wasn't sure what was going on. He felt fine and then at lunch he started to feel hot and sick and then lightheaded, and before he knew it the floor was coming closer to his face and he passed out.

Running his hand through Fuji's hair, Tezuka tried to calm himself; however, until he knew what was going on, he didn't think it was possible. He stood up kissing his other half and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. Did you call someone to pick up Ryoma?"

"My mother said she would pick him up and take him to her house. She also insisted on us staying for dinner if you were feeling up to it," he explained before he gave Fuji one last kiss and sat back in his chair.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and looked at the couple, "Well, it doesn't appear that there is any cause for alarm. I am recommending rest for the next week and a follow up with your obstetrician."

"My obstetrician?" Fuji asked in wonderment. If he needed to see the OB that had to mean…

"Yes, congratulations, you're pregnant. I just want to get a sonogram done to make sure everything is really ok and to see how far along you are. After that you should be able to go home," the doctor explained.

Fuji and Tezuka gazed at each other both beaming from the news. Fuji was in awe. He had no indication that he was pregnant until today. With Ryoma he had been sick and tired, and there were other clues, but with this one... well, he was shocked.

A nurse pushed in the machine and the doctor was soon putting the cold gel on Fuji's stomach. In no time at all a small blip could be seen on the screen and Tezuka stared transfixed. He had missed so much with Ryoma and with this one he was going to be able to be there for it all. It astounded him that something that looked like a little bean would soon be a baby and growing in his husband's stomach.

"Well, everything looks perfect and it appears that the fetus is about six weeks old," the doctor hit a couple of buttons to print off the pictures and turned to the couple, "Congratulations again. I will send the nurse in with your discharge instructions and then you can go home and rest."

"Ne doctor, I have already had one child and I didn't have any of the same symptoms as I did with Ryoma," Fuji stated.

"Each pregnancy is different and sometimes the symptoms that were present for one are not for another. Everything looks good though, so you shouldn't worry. Just take it easy and call your OB," the doctor instructed.

When the doctor left, Tezuka claimed Fuji's lips and then told him softly, "Thank you." He moved his hand over his husband's still flat stomach and was so happy he felt that he really could fly.

"I guess when Ryoma asked for a baby brother, we already had a head start," Fuji joked.

It wasn't long before the couple was leaving the hospital and heading over to Tezuka's parents to pick up their son. They didn't want to worry Ryoma, but since Fuji was going to be discharged without a hospital stay, there was no reason to bring him up to the hospital. As they walked in the house, they were both attacked, "Daddy are you alright?" Ryoma was freaked out and his voice quivered.

Picking up his son, Tezuka gave him a small kiss on his cheek and held him as Fuji did the same, "Daddy is ok and we have something to tell you."

"I'm alright pumpkin. I just had to go to the doctor for a little bit which is why obaa-san had to pick you up," Fuji reiterated.

"Why did you go to the doctor?" The little boy questioned looking a little apprehensive.

"Let's go into the living room and we will tell you," Fuji smiled and led the way into the other room. He greeted both of his in-laws and then sat down on the couch.

"Is everything ok Syusuke?" Ayana asked concerned.

The couple both nodded and asked if they could talk to Ryoma alone for a minute. Ayana and Kuniharu agreed leaving the family to themselves. Tezuka's mother had an inkling of what was going on, but didn't want to jump to conclusions; however, if she was right, her son's little family would soon be expanding.

"What wrong daddy?" Ryoma demanded with tears in his eyes. Today hadn't been the first time his obaa-san had picked him up from school, but when he heard the word hospital from his ojii-san, he started to get panicked and wanted to see his daddy. Memories of what happened the previous year were still fresh in his mind.

"Ne no tears, we have good news for you," Fuji told his son and pulled the child into his arms, "Daddy has a baby in his tummy and that is why I had to go to the doctor today. We just found out."

Ryoma was skeptical, but asked, "You do?" When his daddy nodded, he turned to his father for confirmation and saw him smiling and nodding too, "Really? I get a broter?"

Chuckling, Tezuka ruffled his son's hair, "Well we don't know yet if it is a brother or sister, but yes."

The little boy hugged his daddy tightly and squealed with delight. He was going to get his present after all, albeit a little late. Scrambling off of the lap he was sitting on, he ran from the room yelling, "Obaa-san, ojii-san, I get a broter or sister!"

"Well, I guess that means we don't have to tell your parents," Fuji chortled.

"I think you might be right," Tezuka smiled and leaned towards his husband to give him a kiss. It was happier than he ever thought he would be in life and now he was even more so. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve everything he had, but he would never throw his joy away again.


	5. We're Pregnant

**A/N: Yay their pregnant and were ahead of the game in as far as Ryoma's request… kind of. Still won't be there for Christmas, but that is ok. As I was typing this up, I realized that to put everything I wanted to put and to do it justice; the pregnancy would have to be divided up. Look for the 1****st**** trimester in this chapter, the 2****nd**** in the next chapter, and preg will end in the chapter after that with the 3****rd**** trimester and birth. Do you want Fuji to have a boy or girl? You decide and put it in your review or pm me. Thank you to fujiyuki, vegibee, I Love Fuji, onyxinlife, WhiteEnsigma, Kurayami-9, and oreobabez for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – We're Pregnant

Fuji had been unable to wait a week for Christmas to tell his siblings, so the day after they found out he was pregnant, he made two calls: one to his OB to schedule his first check up and one to his siblings to invite them over to dinner the next day. Tonight was all about their family. The couple wanted to make sure Ryoma really was truly ok with the new addition to their family; he wasn't going to be the only baby in the family now.

It appeared that they had nothing to worry about though because as soon as Tezuka picked Ryoma up from school that day, the little boy was talking non-stop about what he could do with a little brother. Sometime times he would backtrack and say "or sister", but it was easy to see the soon to be six year-old was more than excited about his new sibling. Even his teacher had come out to talk to Tezuka about how Ryoma was doing in school and congratulated him on the impending birth. Ryoma had apparently told his whole class.

"Father?" Ryoma asked from the back seat as they were getting ready to pull into the driveway to their home. If it was nice outside, he and his daddy usually walked home, but if it was bad, either his daddy or his father would drive. He liked not being cold in the winter and having to walk in the snow, wind, and ice.

Glancing in his rearview mirror, Tezuka probed, "What is it Ryoma?"

"Is the baby going to get my room?"

His son looked genuinely worried about that prospect and the father quickly put the fears to rest, "No. We will set up the room next to ours as the nursery and when the baby is big enough it will get the room next to yours. Is that ok?"

"So I would have to share a bathroom?"

"Hai, but you would still have your own bedroom, and you will keep the one that you picked out for yourself."

There was a moment there when Tezuka wondered what his son would say or think about that because he could see the little boy pondering it all in the back seat and he was so quiet back there, but then his son turned a beaming smile in his direction, "OK!" With that worry laid to rest, the father and son got home and Ryoma ran into the house to say hello to his daddy, well more like he stormed into the house and announced his arrival for his daddy and the rest of the neighborhood. His father followed shortly after with a small backpack in his hands shaking his head and chuckling.

Walking into the living room where Fuji was lying on the couch and Ryoma standing next to him talking animatedly about his day in school, Tezuka was reminded once again how lucky he was that Fuji had chosen him and given him another chance. He chuckled when he saw his son put a hand on his husband's stomach and declared, "I don't feel nuthin' daddy!"

"Saa, well it is too small to feel right now. Not even I can feel it yet and it is inside me," Fuji grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"When can I feel?" Ryoma pouted antsy and anxious about his new sibling.

Patience was not a virtue most children possessed and their son was no different. Chuckling, Fuji told him, "It will be a while now. Probably three more months or so before you and your father will be able to feel it."

"MONTHS? I don't want to wait months. I want to feel now," the child whined a bit.

"Ryoma, you have to wait. There is nothing you can do to make it go faster," Tezuka explained as he walked into the room and picked up his son, "Now do you have school work you have to finish?" At the shake of the five year-old's head, he asked, "Is there something you should be practicing?" He knew Fuji and Ryoma had their afternoon routine, and he could see his son wanting to shake his head "no", but he finally nodded "yes", "Ok, I will get you a snack and then you can sit here with daddy and practice your words and stuff. Then tonight, you can pick what we are having for dinner." His son nodded vigorously and Tezuka laughed setting down the little boy and kissing the top of his head before leaning over his husband and brushing his lips over Fuji's, "Do you need anything?"

"Can you get me an apple?" The other man asked and watched as Tezuka walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

The rest of the night was spent as a family. Tezuka and Fuji wanted to make sure that Ryoma was secure in the fact that although they were going to have another baby, he would be important to them. It didn't appear that they were going to have any problems with that, but they had a plan to involve him with the whole pregnancy so that he wouldn't feel left out or forgotten. He was just as important as any future children.

The next night, Yuuta and Yumiko arrived together prepared to hear whatever their brother had to tell them, but it didn't go exactly as planned since there was an excited child in the house who was ready to tell anyone and everyone the news. In fact as soon as the duo was let into the house by Tezuka, Ryoma jumped up from his seat in the living room and ambushed them, "Aunt Yumiko, Uncle Yuuta, daddy has a baby in his tummy! I get a broter!"

The siblings laughed and finished their trek into the living room. Yumiko was the first to speak, "I knew it was going to happen soon!"

"Ne, been looking at your cards again?" Fuji laughed.

"You're pregnant aniki?" Yuuta inquired wanting verification from someone that wasn't still in grade school.

Nodding, Fuji confirmed the happy news, "I am. The doctor said I was about six weeks along, but I have an appointment with my obstetrician tomorrow so we will find out for sure then."

"Is it the same doctor that delivered Ryoma?" Yumiko asked.

"Mmm, I thought it would be good to back to the same one since I liked him. He had a cancellation and was able to get me in before the holiday," Fuji explained as he nodded.

Ryoma tapped his daddy's leg to get his attention, "Can I go?"

"I thought you wanted to go see obaa-san and ojii-san tomorrow," Fuji told him. Today was the last day of school before the holiday and since he had the doctor appointment in the morning, they arranged for Ryoma to go over to Tezuka's parents. Then after the appointment, they were going to pick him up and drive out to Chiba. Looking up, he found his husband and saw the small nod of Tezuka's head. Grinning, he turned back to his little boy, "If you want to go to the doctor with me and your father, you can."

Happy that he was going to be able to go with his parents, Ryoma hugged his daddy tightly smiling, "YAY!"

"So have you been having any cravings like you did with Ryoma?" Yumiko questioned. She remembered how bad the morning sickness was with the first pregnancy and she remembered the cravings. Shooting the unsuspecting husband a look of pity, Yumiko shook her head and snickered.

Laughing, Fuji shook his head, "Not yet, and I haven't been sick like I was with him yet, but the doctor said every pregnancy is different and I am just now getting to the sick stage. So it could still happen."

"What did you crave with Ryoma? Were you really sick?" Tezuka inquired as he sat next to his husband curious about his pregnancy with their first son.

Fuji chuckled, "I craved weird things: chocolate sauce on rice, ice cream, peas with garlic, chicken with wasabi and mustard, and pizza. It all gave me heartburn too and I had to limit my wasabi. When I wasn't craving food, I was in the bathroom getting sick with morning sickness. I never understood why they called it morning sickness because I seemed to be sick any time of the day."

"I like pizza," Ryoma giggled.

"I know you do pumpkin," Fuji poked his little boy in the stomach causing the child to laugh. Then he helped Ryoma onto the couch to sit on the other side of him from his husband.

The last thing Tezuka wanted to see or hear about was Fuji suffering in any way, but he also knew that the cravings and sickness went along with pregnancy. Rubbing the other man's back, he asked, "Did you only have that in the beginning?"

"Yes, I think I finally got over the sickness around the sixteenth week. It was right before we found out I was having a boy," Fuji stated leaning into his husband a little more and enjoying the contact.

"Aniki, don't forget about your mood swings," Yuuta piped up. He remembered one minute his brother would be smiling and the next in tears. It seemed like every other minute he was mad and wanted to kill someone or something.

Fuji had a theory on why his mood swings were so bad, but he didn't want to bring up times that were less than happy. He had just been served divorce papers, the man he was in love with wasn't in love with him, and he felt like his life was falling apart save for the child he carried. It was enough to make anyone have mood swings, add pregnancy hormones on top of it and it may as well have been World War III. The emotional roller coaster happens with pregnancy,  
but Fuji truly believed his was so extreme because Tezuka was not there, "Maybe it won't be so bad this time."

Continuing his back rub, Tezuka asked, "Were they bad?"

"Let's just say, I had my moments," Fuji smirked.

Yumiko and Yuuta both sweat dropped. Moments? He had more than a few moments and they could both attest to that, but it seemed as if their brother was trying to protect his husband from something, so they would keep quiet for now.

Tugging on Fuji's shirt, Ryoma whispered, "Daddy I hungry."

"When aren't you?" Fuji teased his son and then kissed his cheek, "Ok, come on the stew is ready." Tezuka had told him to rest, but Fuji had wanted to cook for his family, so in the end they made the meal together. His husband really couldn't cook, so if Fuji didn't take charge of meals, they would be eating out the rest of the pregnancy.

Everyone moved into the dining room and Tezuka put the large bowl of stew on the table. He didn't want Fuji lifting anything heavy, so he would do the heavy lifting and Fuji would do the cooking. It was the deal they made earlier in the day.

Dinner was an enjoyable time because everyone talked and got along. The meal was great and everyone was in good spirits with the news they had all received.

The good feelings carried over into the next day when Fuji went to the doctor. The OB had been wonderful and even commented on how he remember delivering little Ryoma. Based on what the doctor saw, Fuji was exactly seven weeks. He performed another sonogram and printed off a set of the pictures for the couple. He even printed off an extra one just for the soon to be big brother, which excited Ryoma to no end.

Fuji's aunt and uncle were ecstatic for the couple. They had had their misgivings about Tezuka after he first came back into Fuji's life, but when they saw how much he cared for their nephew and Ryoma, they could not continue to hold a grudge. They could only hope that Tezuka continued to treat his family well and loved them the way they should be loved.

The morning sickness started a few days later. Fuji sprung out of bed and ran to the bathroom waking up his husband in the process. It only took the first sounds of his partner gagging before Tezuka was rushing into the bathroom and holding Fuji's hair away from his face. Wetting a cloth with cold water, he put it on the back of his husband's neck and sat with him until the sickness passed. It was agony to see someone he loved like this.

Luckily it seemed as if the morning sickness was kept at bay for the most part on Christmas and Ryoma's birthday. The last thing Fuji wanted was to be in bed or keep running to the bathroom when he wanted to see his son open his presents and celebrate turning six.

Ryoma had gotten everything on his Christmas list and more between the two special days. Santa had not forgotten anything and when he got his new baby brother, it would mean he could cross off the final thing on his list. He couldn't wait.

It wasn't until they put Ryoma to bed on his birthday with his new remote controlled helicopter that Fuji felt like he was going to throw up. He was in the middle of reading a story when he had to run out of the room. His son tried to go after him, but Tezuka was able to get Ryoma back in bed and explain to the child that daddy sometimes will get sick when he has a baby in his tummy. By the time the father finished reading the story and tucked his son into bed with a kiss on the forehead, Fuji was back in the room and gave his child a kiss on the cheek and assured the little one that daddy was ok and would be fine. The now six year-old was soon fast asleep.

As the pregnancy progressed so did the morning sickness, although Fuji did say it wasn't as bad or as often as it had been with Ryoma. He did feel more tired, but that was to be expected and he would just make sure he rested when he was feeling fatigued. Not that Tezuka didn't hover and make him rest anyway. Fuji smiled as he watched his husband and son play on the living room floor together. They were building something with Legos, but there was no telling what it was at this stage. Fuji was almost thirteen weeks along and had a little pregnancy pooch. Rubbing his belly with one hand, he suddenly stopped and placed both of them on his abdomen. It was the first time he felt a flutter of movement, almost like butterflies flying around inside of him. His baby was making its presence known.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" Tezuka had seen the movement and the look of wonderment on his husband's face, but wasn't sure what happened.

Beaming, Fuji spoke in awe, "I felt the baby move."

"I wanna feel!" Ryoma yelled and ran up to his daddy and put his hands on Fuji's stomach, but was disappointed when he couldn't feel anything, "I can't feel!"

Fuji chuckled, "It is too soon for you to feel, but I can feel it move because it is inside me. I promise that as soon as you can feel it, I will tell you."

Tezuka was amazed. He could only imagine what his husband was feeling and had to admit that he was like Ryoma, he wanted to be able to feel the baby too. Part of him wondered what it would be like to carry a child and to feel the movement from the inside. Smiling at is husband, he got up from the floor and lifted his son into his lap as he sat next to Fuji and kissed him soundly pulling away when Ryoma started making gagging noises.

"You know, one of these days you are going to find someone and it won't be yucky anymore," Fuji laughed tickling his son and making the young boy laugh loudly.

When his daddy was done tickling him and he stopped laughing, Ryoma declared, "Eww, no way!" He gazed up at his father and told him, "Come on father, let's finish out spaceship!"

Tezuka was pulled back down to the floor after one last kiss on his husband's cheek. Life was good and it was only getting better for them.


	6. We're Having A

**A/N: Tezuka will have to deal with a lot of things in the coming months… should we feel sorry for him? Probably not since he missed the first round. I have two votes for a girl and since it is in the second trimester that you can find out the sex of the baby, I will do the gender reveal in this chapter. Thank you to vegibee, I Love Fuji, fujiyuki, WhiteEnsigma, Kurayami-9, Lilian Violet, and my guest reviewer (Maui) for reviewing the story. Also a thank you to everyone who is reading it, favored, and followed. You are awesome. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 6 – We're Having A…

Tezuka heard his alarm blaring in his ear and he slapped the thing to make it stop. He just wanted a little more sleep. His body didn't feel like it had gotten much sleep, and in all honesty it hadn't. Fuji's morning sickness had passed for the most part, but he was craving things at different times. The previous night at 12:30 in the morning, they had been sleeping soundly when his pregnant husband shot up in bed and wanted cinnamon raison waffles with peanut butter. When a bleary eyed Tezuka went to look in the kitchen for what they had, they had blueberry waffles in the freezer, not cinnamon raison, and the only peanut butter was creamy, Fuji wanted extra chunky. Sighing, he went upstairs and told his husband the situation, Fuji looked like he was about to cry, so being the loving husband he was, Tezuka got dressed and ran to the 24 hour grocery store across town. An hour and a half later he was back and made the waffles for Fuji who had fallen back to sleep, but woke up and happily ate the offering before immediately falling back into slumber. It somewhat boggled Tezuka's mind how fast his husband could fall back to sleep right now.

Forcing himself to get up, Tezuka went into the bathroom to take a shower and hopefully revive himself a bit. Fuji was only sixteen weeks and not even halfway through the pregnancy, but already he understood what his husband's siblings were trying to say about the mood swings and the cravings. He had been worried about the morning sickness, he had no clue he should have been more worried about everything else. The mood swings came in the first trimester and he swore they were worse in the second. He could remember well one such incident only the week before and cringed at the memory.

**_Flashback…_**

_Tezuka had taken the afternoon off of work so that he could spend it with his family. He had no meetings scheduled for the rest of the day and what was on his desk could wait until the next day. Walking into the house, he noticed it was empty and figured Fuji had probably not made it home from picking up Ryoma yet so he went upstairs to change out of his suit and into more casual clothes only to find a huge pile of his husband's clothes strewn haphazardly across the bed. _

_Quickly changing, he started to put up Fuji's clothes by hanging them back in the closet or putting them in his dresser, figuring the other man must have been in a hurry and not had time to do it. Soon he heard the front door open and close and the bellow of his son wafting up the stairs._

_"FATHER!" Ryoma cried out and started to run up the stairs. He slowed down when his daddy got onto him._

_"Careful Ryoma. Walk up the stairs, don't run," Fuji smiled at the rambunctious boy and followed behind him. _

_Stepping out of the master bedroom, Tezuka caught his son and picked him up, "Did you have a good day at school today?"_

_"Yep! I gots to play soccer and I scored a goal!" The little boy excited declared._

_"Great job!" He smiled at his son and kissed him on the cheek before setting him down. Turning his gaze onto the other man walking down the hall, his eyes immediately softened and his heart sped up ever so slightly. When Fuji reached his side, Tezuka leaned down and kissed his husband, "How are you feeling?"_

_"A little tired after the lunch rush and then getting Ryoma, but I am ok. What are you doing home?" Fuji inquired smiling and happy that his husband was there._

_"I decided to take the afternoon off and spend it with you and Ryoma. Why don't you lie down and I will help Ryoma with his school work," Tezuka suggested and watched as his partner walked into the bedroom and looked around with a bewildered expression on his face, "What's wrong?"_

_Fuji shook his head, "Where are the clothes that were on the bed?"_

_"I put them up for you."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_Now Tezuka felt like he was caught in a net and there was no real viable way to get out without losing a limb, but he wasn't exactly sure how he got in the predicament, "I thought it would help you?" Even to his own ears it sounded like he was fishing for the right answer. _

_"What made you think that would help me?" _

_Again, Tezuka wasn't sure how to get out of this, "Because they were everywhere and I am sure you didn't want to leave a mess?"_

_Eyes widening with fire burning in them, Fuji rounded on his husband, "So now I'm messy?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"But you implied it," Fuji scowled and crossed his arms over his chest._

_He wasn't sure when he implied, thought, said, or inferred anything of the sort, but it felt like he was walking through a mind field without protective gear. Looking behind him, Ryoma was looking at his parents in confusion trying to figure out what was happening. Tezuka crouched down and smiled, "Why don't you go downstairs and I will get you a snack in a little bit. Then we can start on your school work. Daddy and I are going to talk for a minute."_

_Ryoma wasn't exactly sure his daddy was in the mood to talk, but he didn't want to see his parents fight, "Father, don't make daddy cry again." _

_"I won't. I love daddy very much. I never want to make him cry ever again," Tezuka promised his son and watched Ryoma slowly make his way to the stairs. He knew the little boy wanted to stay and protect Fuji, but right now, Tezuka knew that wasn't the best idea. When his son had disappeared down the staircase, he let out a pent up breath and faced Fuji once again. "Ok, what's wrong? Was there something wrong with the clothes? I didn't mean to imply you were messy. You keep this house perfect; even now when you're pregnant everything is in its place. You are there for both Ryoma and me, so what happened?"_

_Feeling overwhelmed, Fuji sat on the bed and silent tears started to streak down his face, "I didn't mean to leave the mess, but I was getting dressed and none of those clothes fit or looked right and I got so frustrated with them."_

_Tezuka was starting to feel like he was moving back to safe territory, but he was still on guard. Sitting down next to his husband, he pulled him in his arms, "It is ok. I was just trying to help you, and just because they don't fit now doesn't mean they won't fit later. Your stomach is growing and that means that some things won't fit or look like they should." That apparently was the wrong thing to say._

_"Does that mean you think I am already fat? For your information, this is what happens when someone is pregnant with your child," Fuji snapped. _

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tezuka tried to remain calm in the face of adversity, "I didn't mean that. I love you and think that you look fantastic right now. I love how your stomach is growing with our baby, and the fact that I am here to see it and experience it all. If the clothes don't fit, throw them out or keep them, but I didn't want you to get rid of some of your favorite shirts that were in the pile. You're pregnant right now and I do understand that your stomach will grow and I will still love you no matter what; and if you need to, we can always go and get you clothes that will fit you throughout your pregnancy." He brushed Fuji's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead, "I just want you to be happy and I love you."_

_"I'm sorry," Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder and started to cry again. Sometimes he felt out of control with his pregnancy hormones and that the theory he had before was out the window; however, he also knew that as bad as they were, he was not depressed the way he had felt with Ryoma. Feeling his husband's arms wrap around him and pull him close, he knew no matter what, Tezuka would be there for him. _

_"It's ok. There is nothing to be sorry for. Why don't you lie down for a bit and while Ryoma and I work on his school work and then I will take you out for dinner just us. I am sure my parents won't mind watching Ryoma for a little bit tonight."_

_Wiping the tears away, Fuji pulled back and nodded, "Ok."_

_Tezuka kissed his husband one last time before tucking him into bed and then walking down the stairs. He had survived the battle, but the war was far from over._

**_End flashback…_**

It had been one of many times that Tezuka had felt like he got whiplash when dealing with Fuji's mood swings. Add into that some of the cravings, and he was kind of glad he wasn't the one pregnant, really who ever heard of dipping shrimp flavored chips in Nutella? Thankfully Fuji did eat healthy for the most part, but those cravings of his made Tezuka do a double take sometimes.

Tezuka finally made it to work and his secretary came in to give him the run down on his day before snickering, "Another late night?"

"Waffle run in the middle of the night," Tezuka smiled. He was tired, but he loved Fuji and would gladly do whatever he could to make sure he was happy.

Nodding her understanding, his secretary chuckled, "There are times when I think the baby in the womb rules you before it ever leaves."

"I think I might have to agree. Did we finally agree on a date for the expansion meeting?"

"No sir. They decided on a date, but it would not work with your schedule. They wanted to meet in two weeks."

"Can't we change my schedule?"

"I really don't think you want to do that Tezuka-sama. They wanted to meet on March 8, the date of Tezuka-san's ultrasound."

Tezuka shook his head, "No, they need to pick a different date. I am not missing that appointment."

"Is it the one that will tell you if it is a boy or girl?"

Nodding, he said, "Yes. We even arranged it so that Ryoma could go with us and I took the day off. Tell them to pick a different date and if they don't want to figure it out, then we don't have to expand. They were the ones that approached us."

"I will let them know sir," the secretary grinned and walked out of the office so that her boss could get to work. He had changed since Fuji had come back into his life and no one at the office complained about the differences. He didn't seem as cold or distant and could be seen smiling periodically, especially when someone brought up his family. The business was doing great and was in talks to expand, but she knew that if it came down to the business or his family, her boss would choose his family and for that she was elated for him. They didn't need the expansion; it was true it would increase their profits and business, but Tezuka was happy with the way everything was now.

Two weeks seemed to come and go and soon it was Friday, March 8 and the day the Tezuka family would find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Ryoma was taken to school that morning with the promise his parents would pick him up at lunch time so that he could go with them to the doctor appointment.

Fuji was 18 weeks along and feeling great. He and his husband had decided to spend the morning together alone before the appointment while Ryoma was at school. So when Tezuka got home from dropping off their son, Fuji pulled him back up the stairs and into their bedroom for quality time together, and his husband had no complaints whatsoever about Fuji's agenda.

Squinting at the clock, Tezuka leaned down and gave Fuji a lingering kiss before moving to his neck, "We need to get up and showered so that we can pick up Ryoma."

"Hmm, we should," Fuji felt boneless at the moment and didn't know if he could move from where he lay.

Tezuka chuckled. There was a sense of satisfaction knowing that he could do that to his partner; however, they still had plans that afternoon and it included lunch with their son and then an ultrasound. Scooping his husband up in his arms, he carried him to the shower where he proceeded to wash him and love him under the hot water. By the time they got done, the water had dropped several degrees in temperature forcing them to get out and dry off or face hypothermia.

If they had been walking they would have been late, but luckily they were driving to get their son and to the doctor. Strolling hand in hand into the school, they walked to Ryoma's classroom and picked him up for the day. He had looked relieved to see both of his parents and they chuckled at his excitement. He seemed to be just as anxious as the parents were to find out if it was going to be a brother or a sister. Fuji really believed it was a girl this time. It wasn't something he could explain, but he had a feeling about it. Just like he knew Ryoma was going to be a boy before it was confirmed. He just hoped Ryoma wasn't disappointed if it did turn out to be a girl instead of a boy.

The doctor squirted the cold blue gel onto Fuji's increasing abdomen and moved the wand back and forth until he got a good shot of the baby. After taking a few measurements and saving a few of the pictures, he turned to the expectant couple and asked, "Do you want to know what you are having?"

"YES!" Ryoma declared loudly causing everyone in the room to chuckle. He looked around and inquired, "What?"

"Yes, we do," Fuji stated more calmly although still highly amused by his son.

Nodding, the doctor moved the wand a little more and then saved a couple more pictures, "It looks like this time you are having a little girl who already likes to suck her thumb."

"A girl? Not a brother?" Ryoma asked. He wanted to make sure he heard the doctor right.

"Yes, you are getting a sister," the doctor smiled at the little boy and wanted to laugh at the small pout on the child's face. Printing off the pictures, he handed them to Tezuka and a special one for Ryoma before handing Fuji a couple of paper towels to wipe the goop off of his stomach.

Tezuka ran a hand through his son's hair, "You can still play with her and teach her everything you were going to with a brother."

Wiping off the gel, Fuji added, "Now you can be the good big brother and make sure no one hurts her."

Thinking about what his parents said, Ryoma realized that they were right. He lifted his smiling face and nodded, "I will hurt anyone that hurt my sister, but I still want a brother too."

Both parents laughed and Tezuka lifted his son into his arms, "Maybe next time."

"Daddy can have another baby?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji nodded, "Not right away, but we can have another baby when this one is a little older. Ok?"

"OK!" The six year-old shouted with glee. He might get his little brother yet.

It was a couple of weeks after that when Fuji called his son over. Tezuka had finally been able to feel the baby move the night before, but Ryoma had already gone to bed and they could not share it with their son. Now the baby was very active as Fuji cooked breakfast and he knew his son would want to feel, "Ne, come here Ryoma."

Running into the kitchen, the little boy asked cautiously, "What daddy?" He needed to make sure he wasn't getting in trouble for something he might have done, but didn't really remember doing.

Fuji laughed at his son's expression and wondered if there was something the little boy had been into that he shouldn't have been. Shaking his head, he lifted Ryoma's hand and put in on his belly and watched as Ryoma's eyes grew in surprise.

"What that?" The boy asked in amazement.

"That is your little sister."

"It is?"

Tezuka had walked up and heard the conversation and chuckled. Placing his hands on his son's shoulders, he said, "It is."

"Sugoi!" Ryoma breathed and frowned when it stopped, "What happened?"

Giggling, Fuji stated, "Don't worry. She stopped moving for a minute, but she will move again. Now, get up at the table and so that you can eat breakfast."

The rest of the trimester went by without any problems… or not any major ones. Fuji still had his mood swings and Tezuka still felt like he was fighting a war at times. Then there were times that Fuji's cravings still stretched to the bizarre like when he decided that wasabi and bananas would taste great together; which he said they did until he got heartburn and a little nauseous. Of course the pregnant man ached everywhere, but he found out that Tezuka gave the best rub downs and it made him feel so much better.

At the end of 28 weeks he still felt loved and wanted by his husband even if he had some meltdowns periodically. Tezuka always found a way to make him feel special and he was grateful for that because there were many days when he felt sore, uncomfortable, and unsexy with his new body. He loved that he was bringing another child into the world, but it was not the most comfortable and elegant process in human existence; and he knew from here on out, it was only going to get more awkward to move and accomplish things. Would his husband still find him sexy when his stomach grew from a small bowling ball to a large basketball or watermelon? He hoped so.


	7. We're Welcoming Our Daughter

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update as scheduled yesterday; the stomach flu sucks and because of it, I didn't write much this weekend. I was only able to post what I had stored or finish up chapters that had been started and were almost done. Here is the third trimester and the delivery. Since I broke up the trimesters like I did, it will push the story out to 9 chapters. So expect 2 more chapters after this. The third trimester is typically one of the harder ones because of pain, fatigue, weight gain, etc. I also want to say that everything that happens with the delivery is based on what happened when my best friend delivered her baby. Thank you to Maui, fujiyuki, onyxinlife, Lilian Violet, syuumitsu, and Kurayami-9 for reviewing. Thank you also to the people who have favored and followed the story. Extra thanks to Lilian Violet for the name of their daughter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – We're Welcoming Our Daughter

"Well everything looks fine here Tezuka-san. You weight gain has been a little low, but not outside what we call the normal range. Now as for your delivery… you are currently 29 weeks, so we need to set up the schedule," the doctor stated as he finished the examination and then printed off the new sonogram pictures. He also handed them the disk of their sonogram so they could watch it on the TV.

Nodding, Fuji smiled, "Yes we do Dr. Sato."

"Being a male patient, you will need to have a cesarean and as such, we will need to schedule it a week before your due date. Your due date is August 10, so if it works for you, we need to schedule the delivery for between the first and the third of August. My scheduler will be able to give you an exact date and time for the surgery. For now, your appointments will move from once a month to every two weeks." Dr. Sato glanced up from his patient to the husband that was standing silently in the room and could tell the other man was nervous and knew that this was the first time he was going through the pregnancy with Fuji. Chuckling, he addressed Tezuka, "Don't worry Tezuka-sama. Everything is normal and your husband and daughter look perfectly fine. Everything we are doing is standard operating procedure with all pregnancies be they male or female."

Tezuka had known that Ryoma was delivered by C-section, but that did not mean he wasn't going to be a little concerned about someone cutting his husband open and pulling a baby from his stomach… standard procedure or not. He felt someone grab his hand and squeeze; looking down, he saw Fuji's bright smile trying to reassure him. Clearing his throat, he tried to force the worry down, "Thank you Dr. Sato."

"Now my only other instructions are, no more lifting anything heavy and that includes Ryoma. If you want to hold him, allow Tezuka-sama to pick him up and place him on your lap or let him crawl into your lap. I don't want you lifting anything heavier than about 25 pounds… and before you argue with me. I understand that you can lift that much, but your balance is going to be thrown off more than before and with your enlarging abdomen, it just isn't safe. I want you to get plenty of rest. No standing around for hours at a time. I know you work part-time at the restaurant. That should still be ok, but limit it to less than a four hour shift," the OB ordered.

"That won't be a problem doctor since I work less than three hours a day now," Fuji replied.

Grinning, Dr. Sato shook both parents' hands and said, "Well then, that's it. I will see you in two weeks."

As soon as the doctor was out of the door, Tezuka turned to Fuji, "You seem calm about all of this."

"Ne, why wouldn't I be? The doctor is capable, I have been through it before, and so far everything is normal. All of my tests look great and nothing has been out of the ordinary. Saa although…"

"Although? What's wrong? Do I need to go and get the doctor again?"

Fuji snickered at the panic stricken face, "No, but don't you think it would have been fun if we would have gotten pregnant two weeks later?"

"Two weeks later?" Tezuka thought about it for a moment and chuckled, "So she would be due a week after our anniversary instead of a week before, and you could deliver on our actual anniversary?" Seeing Fuji nod, he was unable to help himself and leaned down to kiss him with all of the love he felt, "I think that would have been nice. Maybe next time."

"Kunimitsu, I think I might hold you to that," Fuji slid off the table with a little help from his partner and they went to schedule the delivery. August third was going to be blessed day that they would welcome their little girl into the world. Ten more weeks and they would be holding their new child.

As the weeks went by, Fuji's stomach grew even more. The kicks got harder and soon the pregnant man felt like all of his insides were all bruised. He would have sworn the little girl was going to be a first rate kick boxer with the way she kicked and moved, but he didn't mind most of the time. The discomfort was increasing and it was sometimes painful, however, when he looked upon his son's face, Fuji knew everything was worth it.

When Fuji was about 34 weeks into his pregnancy, he heard a scream coming from the backyard and rushed out the back door to find Ryoma on the ground holding his leg, "What happened?" He was at his son's side in an instant. Tezuka was there a moment later.

"I jumped," Ryoma sniffled pushing his dog out of his face.

"You jumped?" Tezuka asked as he studied the swing set and found one of the swings still moving back and forth. He could guess what happened from there. Examining the wound, it wasn't serious and he wouldn't need to go to the doctor, but when he had heard the scream all the way into his office, he felt his heart stop for a moment. He noticed that Fuji was about to pick up their son, and he placed a hand on his husband's shoulder and shook his head, "I will get him and carry him inside for you." He could see that the other man did not like that with the flash of irritation that appeared in his blue eyes. Without wanting to start an argument, because frankly he thought that there had been enough of those with all of the mood swings, Tezuka picked Ryoma up and carried him into the house with his husband waddling after them. He was sure Fuji was shooting daggers at him, but he didn't care. Fuji wasn't supposed to lift Ryoma and Tezuka was going to make sure his husband followed doctor's orders.

Following the father and son back into the house, Fuji left Mochi outside so that she would not be in the way for a couple of minutes. He noticed that Tezuka had taken Ryoma into the kitchen where one of their first aid kits was and had sat him on the counter by the sink. Pushing his irritation at his husband to the side for now, he grabbed the kit from Tezuka and proceeded to take care of the scraped knee. If Tezuka wasn't going to allow him to carry their child, the least he could do was allow him to take care of the wound. Yes, he knew he wasn't supposed to pick up anything heavy and that included Ryoma, but it is hard to not do something like that when your child is hurt. "So why did you jump from the swing?" He probed wanting to know where his son even got the idea.

Ryoma beamed, "School. There were some boys doing it on the swings at school and I wanted to try, but was afraid when I got a turn." The smile turned to a pout as his daddy started to clean the wound.

"So you tried it here?" Tezuka questioned leaning against the counter and watch Fuji meticulously clean up the wound.

Tears were pulling in the child's eyes as he nodded, "Ouch daddy! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry pumpkin, but I have to clean it so that the germs get out," Fuji wanted to cry with his son.

"I hope you learned your lesson about jumping off of the swing set," Tezuka gave his son a pointed look. It was the playful look that his son adopted after that which made Tezuka fear the future.

Shaking his head, Ryoma was smiling again as his daddy put a large bandage on his knee, "Well I would have been ok, but Mochi got in the way. I turned so I not hit him. It was good first three times."

"The first three…" Tezuka stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fuji chuckled, "Boys will be boys Kunimitsu."

"Can I go play some more?" Ryoma asked his parents.

Laughing, Fuji nodded, "Yah, but no more jumping off of your swing set."

"I won't daddy. I promise!" The little boy declared and crossed his heart.

Sighing, Tezuka knew that he needed to let it go and pick his fights. He helped Ryoma off of the counter and shook his head again when the boy flew out the backdoor and slammed it shut. He muttered quietly, "Three times."

"No, you have it wrong Kunimitsu… it was four times. The first three times he wasn't hurt, it was the fourth that he got injured." Fuji didn't know why, but he was getting some perverse joy out of reminding his husband exactly how many times it was and seeing the color drain from his face.

"Were you like that as a child?"

"I think all boys are like that as a child… or at least most of them were. I know for a fact you were," Fuji teased.

"How do you know that?"

"Your mother. She has told me stories, like how you tried to save a snake and brought the thing into the house when you found it lying in the middle of the yard on a cold day. Then when it came into the warm house and its body started to heat up, how it was almost impossible to catch again. She didn't even know you had it until she saw it slither across the living room floor."

"I see."

"Then there was the time…"

Tezuka felt the need to shut his husband up and before Fuji could start another story, Tezuka quickly planted his lips on his husband's. It was the best and fastest way he knew to get the job done, and he would also admit to it being the most enjoyable.

As soon as Fuji felt his partner's lips on his, he kissed Tezuka back. He was still a little put out by what happened when he went to pick up their son, but this was starting to make up for it very nicely.

The kiss seemed to go on for a while before they stopped and their foreheads rested against each other. Rubbing the engorged belly of his husband, Tezuka whispered, "I love you Syusuke. I know you didn't like the fact that I carried Ryoma for you, but the doctor said…"

Sighing, Fuji finally conceded, "I know he did, but Ryoma is still my baby and I want to be able to take care of him."

"And you are. You are always there for him and he loves you very much. Just because you can't pick him up doesn't mean that you aren't taking care of him." Tezuka pulled back slightly and pushed Fuji's hair out of his face before kissing his forehead, "You are the best daddy and the best husband, and this baby will love you just as much as Ryoma and I do. The last thing either of us wants to see is you hurt. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kissing his husband one last time, Tezuka told him, "I have to finish up a couple of things in my office, so I will be there if you need me."

"Just do one more thing for me before you lock yourself away."

"What?"

"I can't get this jar of bean curd open and I wanted to have it with some pickles and wasabi. Can you open it for me?"

Tezuka paused. That combination sounded extremely unappetizing, but he wasn't going to argue. His husband was pregnant and had cravings. He would only start to worry if the craving continued after he delivered their daughter. "Just limit the wasabi please," he grumbled. Opening the jar, he gave it back to Fuji and left the kitchen before he had to witness the combination with his own eyes.

That night after the couple put their son to bed, they went to their own room. Tezuka was tired from the night before because Fuji could not find a comfortable position and kept moving. Needless to say that with the scare earlier, he was exhausted; however, it seemed as if his husband was not.

Fuji was far from tired. In fact, he was glad that their son had fallen asleep a little early so that he could spend some quality time with Tezuka. As the other man stepped out of his clothes and was about to put on his pajama bottoms, Fuji walked up to him and allowed his hands to roam over the chiseled body of his husband as his lips made contact with his neck.

"Syusuke, I'm tired," Tezuka gasped as his husband bit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, but that was once again the wrong thing to say.

Fire ignited in the blue orbs as Fuji stepped back and glared, "Tired? I see. So you can take a break from work to pick up Ryoma. You can play with the dog after you are done eating, but when I want to make love, you're tired? Is it because of how I look? You don't find me attractive anymore? Did you find someone else again?" Covering his mouth, Fuji had not meant to say that. His husband had never given him reason to doubt since he had been back in his life, but for some reason that fear was still there.

It was another mine field and Tezuka was in the middle of it before he knew how he got there. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly released it before he spoke, "There is no one else and there never will be. I know I messed up in the past, but I would never do that to you again. To me, you are everything I could ever want and more in a partner and husband. I think you are one of the sexiest beings in the world and I love you. I had to take a break this afternoon because Ryoma jumped off a swing. I kept Mochi entertained because you were looking at Ryoma's knee and changing the bandage after his bath. And if I did not find you attractive, I wouldn't have made love to you this morning or last night or the countless other times we have had sex. You're it for me and I don't want anyone else."

Tears started to spill from Fuji's eyes, "I'm sorry. I know I am a bother and impossible sometimes…"

Wiping the tears away, Tezuka pulled his partner close, "You are not a bother. It's just your body has all of those extra hormones and everything. You and Ryoma and this new baby are the most important things in my life. No one else could take your place in my life, and I wouldn't want them to." He pulled Fuji close and held him as he finished crying. Then when the last of the tears had fallen, Tezuka took his husband and laid him in bed and pulled him into his arms so that he could hold Fuji throughout the night.

When Fuji was almost through his 37th week of pregnancy, he woke up with his husband and Tezuka had told him to go back to sleep and he would take care of Ryoma that morning. Fuji sleepily complied because he had been feeling so exhausted lately. In fact, he slept another two hours before he finally got up out of bed, but something didn't feel right to him. The baby wasn't moving like she normally did in the morning. He jumped in the shower to see if the hot water could coax her awake as he pushed on his stomach to get her to move, but nothing was working. Trying not to panic, he called the doctor who told him to come in immediately and they would take a look. Fuji grabbed his keys and called Tezuka on the way to the doctor, something was wrong with their daughter.

Tezuka was waiting for his husband at the doctor's office when Fuji pulled up. He could see the worry and dread in Fuji's eyes and he didn't like it. If his partner was that worried, then something was not right.

After the exam and another sonogram, Dr. Sato looked up with a grave expression, "Your daughter has wedged herself up into the rib section and is unable to move or to extract herself."

"What does that mean?" Fuji asked on the verge of hysteria.

"I am calling the hospital. I need you to get to labor and delivery now. We need to do an emergency C-section. Your baby is fine for the time being, but we do need to act fast. I am going to have one of the nurses escort you over. Your baby is coming today."

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack and was trying to remain calm. The hospital was just next door and the doctor was on top of everything. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

As soon as they arrived at labor and delivery, they wheeled Fuji back to prep him for the surgery. They had Tezuka sign a couple of pieces of paper, luckily they were preregistered for the delivery and there weren't mountains to fill out. The next thing Tezuka knew was that he was shown to a changing room and thrown a pair of scrubs to put on.

Fuji was scared. His husband was not with him right now and they were about to have a baby a week and a half before their scheduled date. He needed Tezuka there to keep him calm and to help him get through this. Lying on a gurney in an OR with nurses running around to prep for surgery was not helping his condition. Where was his husband? A stranger walked up to him prepared for surgery and he didn't want to see a stranger, he wanted Tezuka.

"Tezuka Syusuke?" The man with the mask inquired.

"Hai," Fuji managed to choke out.

"I am Dr. Tanaka. I will be your anesthesiologist today. Now I need to administer an epidural before we can start. I need you to sit up and lean forward," the doctor explained and helped Fuji to get into position.

The OR doors burst open and another person came running into the room, "Syusuke!"

Fuji glanced up and saw his husband standing in front of him wearing a pair of blue scrubs. He clutched his hand and never wanted to let go already feeling calmer now that his other half was there.

"It will be alright," Tezuka whispered softly and kissed the top of Fuji's head. He knew he was trying to convince both of them.

It was a couple of minutes later that Fuji was lying on his back again and the nurses were putting a screen up so that he could not see what was going on below his chest. Tezuka was still holding his hand and the anesthesiologist was sitting behind his head. Dr. Sato walked in only moments later scrubbed up and ready to go.

Walking up to his patient, Dr. Sato said, "This will be similar to the last time, but we are just doing it sooner than we planned."

Fuji and Tezuka both nodded and the doctor moved towards the lower half of the patient. Leaning close to Fuji's ear, Tezuka whispered, "Everything will be alright and I love you."

"I love you too Kunimitsu," Fuji muttered trying not to think about what was going on down below. He could feel pressure but no pain thankfully. Concentrating on his husband's voice and the hands that were stroking his face helped him a lot, but he would not be completely at ease until he knew their daughter was safe.

It felt like an eternity had passed, but in actuality it was only about six minutes before a cry rent the air and the doctor held up the little baby for the new parents to see, "Congratulations, you have a little girl." He handed the baby over to a nurse to clean her up, "Now, she is going to go to the NICU for a check-up since we just need to be sure she is ok. It is the same procedure we did with Ryoma."

Both parents were crying with joy. Their little girl was alright and here safe. Yes, she had to go to the NICU to make sure she was fine since babies delivered via cesarean can't expel all of the fluid in their lungs, but with any luck, she would be out by the time Fuji made it to his room.

"You did it Syusuke. I am so proud of you," Tezuka kissed his husband. He was full of joy and excitement at their new baby girl.

"Congratulations. Have you picked out a name yet?" Dr. Tanaka asked.

"Sakuno. Tezuka Sakuno is her name," Fuji stated as he wept tears of joy.


	8. We're Bringing Baby Home

**A/N: A little girl named Sakuno. Ok, remember I said I am basing this on my best friend's delivery… so will everything be good to go from here on out? Read and find out. Don't worry, happy endings will abound. Thank you to syuumitsu, Kurayami-9, onyxinlife, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, fujiyuki, I Love Fuji, and Lilian Violet for reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8 – We're Bringing Baby Home

When Fuji finally made it up to his room from recovery, his in-laws, aunt, uncle, son, and siblings were waiting for him. Tezuka had called his mother and Yuuta while he was signing the papers and let them know what was going on. Everyone it appeared had wasted no time in getting to the hospital, but instead of barging into the recovery room, they decided to keep Ryoma entertained because he was not allowed back there due to his age.

"Where my sister?" Ryoma asked as Fuji was settled into his new bed and room.

Smiling as he watched Tezuka pick up their son, he replied, "The doctors are with her now and she should be here soon pumpkin." He was exhausted, but happy to see his family.

Tezuka settled Ryoma gently next to his husband and told him, "Don't move too much. Daddy just had surgery."

"Is daddy going to stay in the hospital tonight?" The little boy questioned his father.

"Mmm, remember when we talked about daddy having the baby? We said he was going to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. So yes, he will be staying here," Tezuka answered with a small grin.

Frowning, Ryoma inquired, "Can we stay with daddy?"

Fuji chuckled when his husband looked at him. It was clear that Tezuka was at somewhat of a loss as how to answer the question. Kissing the top of his son's head, he told him, "Not this time pumpkin, but you will be able to spend the night with obaa-san and ojii-san."

"Is father going to spend the night with you? Is that why I have to spend the night with them?"

"Yes, I am going to stay with daddy and make sure nothing happens to him because he is too important to both of us. Right?" Tezuka explained as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

The six year-old nodded his head vigorously, "You promise you will watch him for us? I don't want to leave him and sister."

"I promise that nothing will happen to daddy while I am here. Your sister will be ok too," the father swore to his son. Tezuka couldn't let anything happen to Fuji because his husband was the center of their little family. If something happened to the man he considered his other half, he didn't know what he would do. He knew he would go on for the sake of the children, but he wouldn't be the man he is without Fuji at his side.

"Ne, what did you name her? You wouldn't tell any of us what her name was until she was born, so what is it?" Yumiko asked. She was over the moon for her brother and Tezuka, and she couldn't wait to see her new niece.

"Her name is Tezuka Sakuno," Fuji beamed. It had taken them forever to finally decide on a name they both liked, but they had heard that name when an older woman was calling across the park to a little girl with long brown braids and they thought it was perfect for their little one. In fact, as soon as they heard the name, they both turned to each other and smiled knowing that they could put their search to rest.

Everyone thought it was a lovely name and couldn't wait to see the new little girl. Ayana, Kuniharu, Nanjiro, and Rinko were more than a little excited about having a new granddaughter to spoil; granted for Rinko and Nanjiro it was really a great-niece, but they were kind of hoping that she would call them grandma and grandpa like Ryoma did. Yuuta was ecstatic too, but he was the one that was holding in his enthusiasm the most. However, he thought it would be nice to have another kid around; and even if she was a girl, there were plenty of things he could teach her.

The family was interrupted by the appearance of a doctor in the doorway. Neither Fuji nor Tezuka recognized her and therefore were unsure of who this person was. "Hello, I'm Dr. Ito, one of the pediatricians here at the hospital. Are you Tezuka Fuji?" The doctor introduced herself. When she received the confirming nod from the couple, she looked at the large crowd in the room, "I need to talk to you about your daughter, baby Tezuka."

Fuji wasn't sure what was going on, but he suddenly had a bad feeling and grabbed his husband's hand, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should…" Dr. Ito started but was interrupted.

Shaking his head, Tezuka stated, "They are family. What you have to say can be said in front of them."

"Ok. As you know with cesareans, not all of the fluid in the lungs and such is expressed during child birth. Most of the time we can get it all out and the baby breathes normally without any problems; however, there are times when it seems that there is left over fluid or that the baby starts having a hard time breathing on their own and their O2 stats cannot be maintained without supplementary oxygen. Baby Tezuka is having a hard time breathing without oxygen and her saturation levels are low. We currently have her on oxygen and will slowly wean her off of it, but for now, she cannot survive without it. I believe what happened is when she moved and wedged herself up in your ribcage, she wasn't able to move the fluid and it was harder for her to expel everything after the birth. This does actually happen more often than people think and I do believe that she will be fine once we get over this hurdle," Ito explained.

"How… how long will she be on oxygen?" Fuji forced out through the tightness of his throat.

The doctor knew that it was hard to hear that something was wrong with a baby you just delivered, and she hated to give any kind of bad news, but she also knew that the parents needed to know and it was part of her job as a doctor, "I am hoping it will only be for 24-48 hours and that she will be ready to go home when you are discharged, but I cannot promise anything. As we lower the amount of supplementary oxygen she is getting, if her stats start to drop, we will need to increase it again."

Clearing his throat because he felt like he was about to cry, Tezuka asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No, everything else is perfect. She is alert and moving around. It is only her breathing that is causing problems right now. This does mean though that she will need to stay in the NICU until we can get her breathing and O2 under control, which means only immediate family and parents are allowed. No one under the age of 18 is allowed back there," the doctor expanded on her previous insight. She could see how hard it was for both of the parents and added, "I do know what you are going through as a parent. My eldest had the same problem. He is nine now and nothing holds him back. As a doctor, I can't promise you the same results even though I believe that is what will happen, but as a parent, I wanted to reassure you."

"Thank you doctor," Fuji said softly on the verge of tears.

Tezuka nodded grateful for the doctor's reassurances, "Yes, thank you Dr. Ito."

"If you need anything, or you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. I will be the doctor in charge of baby Tezuka's care, and we will do everything possible to get her healthy," the pediatrician stated.

"Sakuno," Fuji whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Ito asked.

"Her name is Tezuka Sakuno," Fuji replied squeezing his husband's hand and feeling the tears falling.

Giving Fuji an understanding smile, the doctor told him, "I will make sure we put that on her chart. Sakuno is in good hands."

"Thank you doctor," Tezuka said as he leaned down and wrapped his husband in his arms. This was not the news they were expecting and both of them were reeling from the shock.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Ryoma glanced up at his daddy and father and saw that both of them had tears in their eyes. He panicked, "What wrong? Daddy, stop crying. Father what happened? Why is daddy and father crying?"

Fuji and Tezuka pulled their son into their embrace and kissed his head. "Sakuno has to have special help to breathe right now Ryoma, so that means you won't get to see your sister until she feels better. Your daddy and I are just a little sad, but it will be alright," Tezuka tried to explain to his son, but he could still see the confusion and fear in the little boy's eyes.

"Why?" Ryoma cried.

"Because she is having a hard time breathing. Sometimes babies have a hard time breathing after they are born, and Sakuno is one of them. She will be better soon though and then you can see her," Tezuka pulled his son tighter to his chest and hugged him.

"But I want to see Saku now," the little boy pouted.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Fuji raised his arms and waited for his husband to set their eldest child down, "I know you do pumpkin, and I promise that as soon as Sakuno is all better, you will get to see her, but for now, the doctors have to help her to get better. Sometimes babies are a little sick and the doctor makes them all better. That is what will happen with your sister."

"I don't like it when you cry daddy," Ryoma sniffled.

"I know you don't, but I will be ok. Your father is going to be here to help take care of me and little Sakuno. Ok?" Fuji tried to stop the tears and reassure his son.

Ryoma glanced up at his father and got a reassuring nod, and then he turned his gaze back to his daddy before whimpering a tiny, "Ok."

"Ne Ryoma, do you want to come with me so that we can get your daddy and father something to eat for dinner?" Ayana asked. She figured that her son and son-in-law needed a little bit of time to themselves.

"Why don't we all go and get dinner and then you can bring something back for your parents," Rinko suggested trying to help Ayana in her mission.

The little boy looked at his parents and then at his grandparents before finally nodding and crawling carefully off of the bed after giving his daddy a hug and a kiss. He got a hug and a kiss from his father, and then left the hospital with his grandparents, aunt, and uncle. He still wasn't too sure what was going on except his baby sister was sick and it made both of his parents very sad.

When the family left with their son, Tezuka carefully climbed into the bed with his husband and together they comforted each other through the shock of what was happening to their little girl. It was not something they had been expecting and to hear the news… there were no words to express how they felt. "Shhh it will be alright Syusuke," he tried to console his husband and himself, but there was a worry and a fear that he knew would not leave until their daughter was off of the oxygen and able to go home.

Fuji was beside himself and couldn't stop crying. The epidural was starting to wear off and he was feeling some pain in his lower half, but it was the pain in his heart that was most prominent right now. The only reason he felt somewhat sane and like he wouldn't completely lose it was because Tezuka was there with him this time, "Can… can we go and see her?"

Nodding, Tezuka settled Fuji back in the bed and stood up, "I will get the nurse to get you a chair. Ok." Before he left, he leaned down and gave his husband a kiss on the head and wiped some of the tears away, "I love you." Walking out of the room, Tezuka walked up to the nurses' station and spoke to the first person he saw, "Tezuka Syusuke would like to go down to the NICU and see our new baby." He tried to keep his voice from cracking, but was unsuccessful.

The nurse looked at the man before him with understanding eyes, "I will get a wheelchair and be in the momentarily." Yes, the patient needed to rest, but she also knew that Fuji would not be able to rest properly until he saw his little girl and could touch her for the first time.

"Thank you," Tezuka said softly and then returned to his husband. When he had walked in, Fuji the tears appeared to have almost stopped and he was hiccoughing, and it tore at his heart. If he could take the pain, he would. Returning to Fuji's side, he wrapped the smaller man in his arms once again, "The nurse will be in soon and then we can go and see her."

"Kunimitsu, do you think this was my fault?" Fuji asked. He was the one that had carried Sakuno, he was the one that delivered her, and he was the one that was in charge of making her she was safe while she was inside him.

Lifting his husband's head from her it rested on his chest, Tezuka forced Fuji to look at him, "Syusuke, this is not your fault. Things like this happen and there is no way you can predict what will happen. You did everything you were supposed to and it is not your fault Sakuno decided to get out of position and go for a swim into your ribs. It is not your fault now and it will never be your fault. You are a wonderful daddy and no one could ever doubt that."

"They used to," Fuji sniffled.

"They were jealous old bats that didn't like the fact that you are a beautiful man that did a wonderful job of raising his son without a husband to help. Their husbands hit on you and you bore everything on your shoulders. You are a strong and courageous person, and I am personally grateful to have you in my life. I know our children feel the same, even Sakuno… although she is too young to really understand it."

It felt like a weight was lifted off of Fuji's shoulders and he gave his husband a small smile. Tezuka could always make him feel better, and although he wasn't going to be truly happy until his daughter was out of the woods, he did feel lighter. After whispering, "thank you", he leaned up and gave his husband a small kiss.

The nurse had returned with a wheelchair and was about to go into the room when she heard the couple talking and decided to give them a couple of minutes. When silence came from the room, she entered, "Let's take you down to the NICU."

Once they got down to the NICU, Fuji and Tezuka had to put on masks and a yellow paper type gown over their clothes. They were given instructions by Dr. Ito, and although they could not hold Sakuno, they were able to touch her and talk to her.

The first time the medical team tried to decrease the oxygen, her stats dropped and they had to increase it again. The good news was that she was able to breathe without the nose prongs and with just the oxygen hood. It seemed as if it was a never ending battle: decrease oxygen levels slightly and stats would either remain steady or decrease, if decrease, turn oxygen back up. Two days came and went and the battle was still going. The doctor tried to find a reason for Fuji to be able to remain in the hospital with his baby, but it wasn't possible. So the couple had to return home without their little girl with them, and a new schedule developed. Fuji would get up with Tezuka and Ryoma. They would drop their son off at school and then Tezuka would drop Fuji off at the hospital. During his lunch hour he would join his husband in the NICU with their daughter and listen to the progress reports from the doctor. Each day their baby was getting stronger, and every day the amount of oxygen saturation the hospital would have to use would decrease. Finally seven days after Tezuka Sakuno was born, she was released from the hospital and sent home in the arms of her parents.

The day Sakuno came home was a day of celebration and it seemed as if the whole family was at the house waiting for them. It was the first time Ryoma had gotten to see his sister as something more than a picture of a baby in a plastic case in the hospital. "She small!" He declared as he gazed up at his parents.

"Saa, she is, but you were smaller when you were born," Fuji chuckled, "Ne, do you want to hold her?"

Ryoma jumped up and down excitedly, "Can I?"

"Sit down next to your daddy and he will help you," Tezuka grinned. Lifting Sakuno out of the carrier, he handed the child to Fuji, who in turn helped Ryoma hold his baby sister for the first time.

"Saku, I'm Ryoma and I will help you," the little boy promised and kissed his sister's head to a series of "awe" coming from everyone in the room.

Glancing at each other after the declaration, Fuji and Tezuka shared a smile. They had been a little worried about how Ryoma would react when they actually brought the baby home, but it appeared that everything was going to be ok. They had both of their children, who were healthy and happy, and they had each other… life was perfect now.


	9. We're Still in Love a Year Later

**A/N: Trust me, no more sadness (well not like that) and Sakuno made it through with no problems. People requested a little longer story, and I have decided to put in a bonus chapter. So I am going to show the first few weeks with a new baby in the house and then there will be an epilogue (which I have big plans for and am excited about it). Thank you to my reviewers: oreobabez, fujiyuki, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi, onyxinlife, I Love Fuji, Lilian Violet, WhiteEnsigma, Kurayami-9, and my guest reviewer. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**PS - I am already planning my next PoT story... any suggestions for a pairing you would like to see?**

Chapter 9 – We're Still in Love a Year Later

The first few weeks that the baby was home, it seemed like Tezuka and Fuji were on autopilot. Ryoma seemed to be able to sleep through the crying most of the time during the night, but Sakuno had her schedule and that included waking up every morning at 3:00 am; which meant that Fuji, Tezuka, or both of them had to get up with her. They were exhausted.

Tezuka had taken a week of vacation when they first brought Sakuno home from the hospital. Then he was going to spend the next three weeks working from home in order to help his husband, going into the office only when needed. He wanted to be as involved as possible with the baby since he had missed out the first time, and Fuji was grateful to have him there. It was hard trying to juggle a six year-old and a new baby, but they were managing… or Tezuka thought they were.

Sakuno was born just three and a half weeks before their first wedding anniversary, and although neither was ready to leave the baby with anyone yet, they agreed that they would do something to celebrate. They had talked about sending Ryoma to Tezuka's parents' house, but decided they would enjoy the day as a family. However, the little boy listening in just outside of the kitchen did not hear that last part and went back to his room to mope.

Sitting on his bed, Ryoma threw a ball at the wall and pouted. He loved his sister and his parents, but it seemed as if since the baby came out of his daddy's tummy, no one wanted to play with him or do stuff with him. He got to help with the baby and he really liked that, but his parents didn't do anything with just him anymore and that made him a little sad.

As the parents stood in the kitchen of their home, Fuji cradled the baby in his arms as Tezuka warmed a bottle. After the roller coaster birth of their daughter, they were finally settling into a routine and trying not to hover over the little girl. It was hard though, especially when they thought about the first week of her life, but as Fuji looked down at Sakuno, he thought about when his son was that tiny and he smiled. Now that they were adjusting, they would be able to spend more time with their six year-old. It wasn't that they didn't spend time with Ryoma, but they knew he was probably craving some one on one time with his parents, and Fuji couldn't blame him for that, "Ne Kunimitsu, why don't you take Ryoma to the park today?"

Tezuka glanced at his husband and nodded. Fuji still wasn't up for much activity since his incision was still healing, but Tezuka had been thinking along the same lines as his husband. Ryoma needed some time without the baby taking up all of his parents' attention, "Mmm, I was thinking about taking him to get a racket so that I could teach him tennis."

"Saa, I think he would like that. It is something you and he could do together," Fuji smiled. He would find his own time to spend with his son, and he would make sure that he and Tezuka created some time for Ryoma without the baby going forward. It was long past due and he could tell that his son needed more attention. It was in the little things like having to tell him more than once to do something or throwing a temper tantrum when he was told no; Ryoma wanted more than what he was getting and he was trying to show his parents his frustrations.

With the bottle warmed and ready, Tezuka gave it to his husband and went upstairs to find his son, but he wasn't in his room, and looking out the window, the father knew Ryoma wasn't outside. Even Mochi was missing. Searching the house, he could not find the little boy anywhere, "Syusuke, do you know where Ryoma is?"

"Is he outside or in the playroom?" Fuji questioned without looking up from his daughter's face.

Shaking his head, Tezuka answered, "No, I can't find him. His backpack and Mochi are gone too."

"What?" Fuji's head jerked up and he jarred the baby in his arms causing her to start crying.

Tezuka walked up to his husband and brushed his fingers across Fuji's cheek, "I am going to go and look for him. It will be ok Syusuke. Stay here and take care of Sakuno. I will be back soon. Ok?" He waited until Fuji had forced himself to calm down and then kissed the top of his head, "I will bring him back."

"I knew he wanted attention and…" Fuji started to say.

"It isn't your fault; you have been working on getting better and trying to take care of the baby. I should have spent more time with him…" Tezuka noticed his husband was going to say something and covered his mouth with a hand, "We both feel guilty. I will go look for him. He couldn't have gotten far." After kissing his husband's forehead, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house.

Chastising himself as he drove around the neighborhood looking for his son, Tezuka made a silent promise that he would never ignore Ryoma's needs again. He had thrown himself wholeheartedly into helping with Sakuno because he was not there for Ryoma's birth that he didn't set aside time for his other child. His six year-old running away was a huge wake-up call to the father and one he didn't want a repeat of.

Tezuka was about to turn around and head down the other side of the block, when he thought he saw a small dog resembling Mochi on the other side of an alleyway. Pulling over, he got out and ran to where he saw the vision and found his son yelling at a couple of older kids and Mochi running around off of her leash.

"Mochi is mine and you can't have her!" Ryoma screamed.

"We know ochibi. We just want to play with her," one of the older boys taunted. His dark hair and squinty eyes gave him a bit of a menacing look.

Walking up to where his son was, Tezuka glared at the two boys who were tormenting Ryoma, "Is there a problem here?"

The boys looked up and noticed the older man standing behind the little kid, and the look upon his face made them freeze. The other boy that hadn't said anything to this point stammered, "N-N-No s-sir. We… we were just playing with…"

"You were what? Tormenting my son? Leave!" Tezuka ordered and watched as the two boys stumbled over each other to get away.

Ryoma knew he was in trouble, but he tried to ignore the fact that his father was right there and started to walk away as he called for his dog, "Come on Mochi!"

"Ryoma, where are you going?" The father inquired. It pained him that his son wouldn't turn around to look at him and was pretending he wasn't even there.

"Running away," the little boy declared and took three more steps forward.

This was not a situation he was equipped for. His son had his backpack stuffed with toys and clothes and his dog by his side. How was he supposed to handle this? Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Tezuka asked hoping bribery would work, "Don't you want to come home? Daddy is going to cook your favorite tonight."

"You don't want me, you have Saku now. I will go away."

"We would both be very sad if you weren't there. We love you too, very much; and having Sakuno hasn't changed that. If you aren't there, who will help Sakuno when she gets bigger?"

"But you don't play with me anymore and daddy stopped reading me bedtime stories. And you were going to send me away and keep Saku."

Tezuka could hear the tears in his son's voice and it broke his heart, but he was a little confused as to when they were going to send Ryoma away, "Who said we were going to send you away?"

"You and daddy were talking about a special day. You said I would go and live with obaa-san and ojii-san," Ryoma sniffled.

Now Tezuka knew exactly what the little boy had overheard, "That special day is our anniversary and we thought about letting you say with them, but decided we wanted you with us to help celebrate. In two days your daddy and I will be married for a whole year. We would never send you away… ever."

Slowly Ryoma turned around and looked at his father with tears running down his little cheeks, "Really?"

"Really. We love you a lot and we would be sad if you weren't there," Tezuka smiled and crouched down opening his arms waiting for his son to make a decision. It was only about a minute later that Ryoma hurled himself against his father's chest, and Tezuka closed his arms pulling his son into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I ran away," the six year-old cried.

"It's ok. I am just happy, you are coming back home. Your daddy is missing you. How about we go and tell him you are ok, and then you and I can go and do something together."

"Just us?"

Chuckling, Tezuka stood up with his son still in his arms and nodded, "Just us."

"Ok, but first let's go see daddy! Come on Mochi!" Ryoma yelled and heard his father laugh. Hanging onto his father, he was happy that Tezuka had come looking for him because he really didn't want to run away. He would have missed his parents too much.

As soon as they pulled back up to the house and Ryoma was unhooked from his booster seat, he ran into the house and announced, "Daddy, I'm home!"

Fuji didn't care that he had just put Sakuno down for a nap or that his son had shouted his declaration so that all of Tokyo could hear him, he was just relieved that his son was home. Running down the stairs, he pulled Ryoma into his arms and kissed him, "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry daddy," the little boy whispered afraid he was going to be punished now.

"It's ok pumpkin. Just don't ever leave me again. Ok?"

"I won't daddy. I promise."

Looking behind Ryoma, Fuji could see his husband standing there with a small smile on his face and he mouthed the words, "Thank you." To his son, he said, "I love you so much. Did you know that?"

"I know daddy and I love you too," the little boy smiled once again reassured of his parents' love for him. He knew he had been silly to think they didn't love him now that they had Sakuno.

When Fuji finally allowed his son to escape his arms, Tezuka walked up and wrapped his arms around the other man, "Ryoma, how about you and daddy read a book together, and then you and I will go and do something." He knew his husband wasn't quite ready to let Ryoma out of his sight at the moment, and with the baby down for a nap, it was the perfect time for the daddy and son to spend some time together.

"OK!" Ryoma beamed and ran up to his room to get one of his books.

"Was he ok when you found him?" Fuji inquired.

"He was fine, just a little upset. He thought we were going to send him away after our anniversary," Tezuka explained.

Shaking his head, Fuji dumbfounded, "But we aren't…"

"I know, but he only heard part of the conversation and didn't understand half of it."

"Daddy, I got a book!" Ryoma ran up to his parents and grabbed Fuji's hand pulling him into the living room to sit on the couch.

Tezuka chuckled at the sight and was warmed to the core as he watched the duo start to read a book together. As they did that, he went upstairs to make sure Sakuno was still sleeping through the ruckus; Ryoma hadn't exactly been quiet since he got home. Watching his little princess sleep, he knew he was going to be wrapped around her finger, but he was always going to be there for Ryoma. He finally pulled himself out of the nursery and went to change into clothes more suitable for the tennis courts trying to give his husband and son as much time alone together as possible.

"Come on father!" Ryoma ordered as he pulled Tezuka into the store. It wasn't that the little boy actually cared about learning a new sport, but he was more than enthusiastic because his father was going to teach him and it was just them. That is what was important… at least for now. After spending some time reading with his daddy, he and his father had left to get a new racket and to have their first lesson. Excited didn't cover what the little boy was feeling.

Grinning at his son, Tezuka took him to the section that had all of the tennis equipment. Immediately he noticed that Ryoma's eyes had gravitated to a red racket and the little boy was opening ogling it. Crouching down next to his son, he explained, "This racket might be a little too big for you, but when you get older it will be perfect. You need a smaller one for now."

"Can we get this one for when I get bigger and get one that can use now also?" Ryoma begged not taking his eyes from the red racket. He didn't know why, but he really wanted that racket.

Tezuka ruffled his son's hair and nodded, "Ok, but you won't be able to use it for a while." Today he couldn't say no to his six year-old.

It took a little bit of time, but they finally found everything they needed including a jr racket for Ryoma. They tried to find one like the red racket, but couldn't and the little boy decided on a blue and white one declaring it to be just like his father's. Soon they were on the courts and Tezuka was teaching his son the basics. There was something wholly satisfying in sharing a hobby with someone you loved and he couldn't be happier than to share it with Ryoma. His child seemed to be a natural and before long they were volleying the ball back and forth over the net.

On their way home, Ryoma asked, "Father, when can we play again?"

"Every weekend as long as you are good in school and keep your grades up. We can also play when you have breaks from school. Maybe I can come home early sometimes and take you to the courts," Tezuka answered pride lacing his tone.

"Yay! I will be good!" The little boy was quick to confirm.

Tezuka had no doubt that his son would be good in school. He always behaved for his teachers and got top marks in his class, but it was always good to have that incentive out there… one could never be too careful. When they pulled up to the house again, Tezuka told him, "Quiet. We don't know if Sakuno is sleeping or not."

"Ok father," Ryoma grinned and for once didn't storm into the house like he normally did.

Hearing the front door open and close, Fuji walked out to greet his favorite men amazed that his son entered as quietly as he did, "How did it go? Did you like it?" He gave Tezuka a kiss and his son a hug.

"It was fun! See my new racket?" Ryoma was holding his precious red racket.

Fuji looked at the racket and never losing his smile questioned, "That looks like an awesome racket, but isn't it a little big for you?"

"Father got it for me for when I am bigger. I have another one that looks just like his!" The little boy giggled.

Wrapping his arm around Fuji's waist, Tezuka explained, "He saw the red one and couldn't stop staring. When he asked if he could have both, I couldn't say no. So we got him one he can use now and one he can grow into."

"Sou ka."

Ryoma grabbed the bag from his father and pulled out a tiny pink tennis racket, "We even got Saku one!"

"I can see that. I am sure when she grows up a bit you will have a lot to teach her! For now, why don't both of you go and get cleaned up and I will get dinner started," Fuji laughed and pushed his two sweaty and dirty men up the stairs. It was good to see the light in his son's eyes and could tell that Ryoma had found something that he really enjoyed.

A couple of days later, it was Tezuka and Fuji's first anniversary. Tezuka had it all planned out: he and Ryoma would wake up early and cook breakfast for Fuji, he would give his husband the gift he got him, and then he would take care of Sakuno while Fuji relaxed. He had a plan, but with a husband like his, his plans went up in smoke.

"Happy anniversary Kunimitsu!" Fuji spoke in a sing song voice next to his husband's ear to lure him awake.

Tezuka cracked open an eye and noticed his husband was standing there with a tray loaded with food on it and grinning from ear to ear. Picking up his glasses and looking at the clock, it was still 5:30 in the morning and his alarm was set for 6:30 since Fuji was an early riser, "Syusuke?"

"I thought that you and I could have breakfast in bed together… without the kids."

Sitting up in bed, Tezuka couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness: breakfast, alone, together was perfect. He took the tray from his husband and waited until the other man was settled next to him before setting the food down and giving Fuji a kiss, "Happy anniversary Syusuke."

"Here, open your present!" Fuji handed Tezuka a small wrapped box.

The other man took the gift and said, "Your gift is in my office downstairs, so you are going to have to wait a little bit."

"You can give it to me later. Open mine now."

Chuckling at the impatience of his husband, Tezuka slowly unwrapped the box to tease Fuji a little, but when he finally opened it, he found a new watch and it was exquisite. It was a stainless steel link band and the face was black with hash marks for the hours and small circles to represent hours, minutes, and seconds. Around the face were numbers to mark every ten minutes. He had needed a new watch since Ryoma had accidentally broken his… an accident involving a mower and the sprinkler, best to forget, "Thank you Syusuke. It's beautiful."

"Ne it's engraved on the back," Fuji stated as he pulled the watch out of the box and turned it over for his husband to read.

"TK: 1 yr down, 1000s more to go. Love, TS," Tezuka read the inscription out loud and could feel his eyes starting to burn as he smiled. Gazing at his husband, he leaned in to kiss him again, "I love you too Syusuke."

Another kiss and the food was slightly forgotten as the couple lost themselves to each other's lips. It was just too bad Fuji had not been cleared for anything more than a make out session yet, but as soon as he was, he was sure he and his husband would more than make up for lost time… if they could find the time. Pulling back, Fuji sighed, "Come on, let's eat before the kids wake up." With that said, he speared a piece of fruit and held it up to Tezuka's lips. They took turns feeding each other until Sakuno made her presence known and Ryoma was up shortly after that. By 7:00, alone time was over and family time had begun.

While Ryoma ate and Fuji fed Sakuno, Tezuka grabbed two gifts from his office. One from him and one from their son because he knew as soon as Ryoma saw the presents, he would want to give one to his daddy too. Their son loved to give, granted he loved to get as well, but giving was fun according to Ryoma. Walking into the dining room, he set both gifts down in front of his husband and just as he thought the little six year-old announced he didn't have anything to give, "Ryoma, one of those is from you to daddy."

"It is?" The child asked. Seeing his father's nod, he whipped around to look at his daddy, "Open it daddy!"

Handing Sakuno to Tezuka, Fuji chuckled as he checked the tags. He figured he better open the one labeled from his son first, "Ok, this one is from you pumpkin."

"What did I get you?"

"I don't know. I have to open it first," Fuji laughed and proceeded to open his first gift. Knowing his son's impatience, he didn't dare take his time like Tezuka had done earlier, "A 128GB SD card?"

"What is that daddy?"

Fuji explained, although he was a little confused, "It lets you store stuff on it."

"Open up the other box Syusuke," Tezuka grinned at the bewildered look on his husband's face. Noticing that Sakuno was done with her bottle, he lifted her onto his shoulder and started to burb her kissing the side of her head and whispered, "Come on princess."

Ryoma was bouncing in his chair, "Yah daddy! Open up the other one!"

Giving his son a warning look, Fuji told him, "I will open it, but you need to sit in your chair right."

"Ok," the little boy stopped bouncing in his chair and instead got out of it unable to contain himself and started bouncing on his feet next to his daddy.

Fuji rolled his eyes and snickered, "I'm getting to it." He pulled the paper off of the other box and gasped. Inside the wrappings was a top of the line camera that he had once looked at.

A loud burp interrupted the moment and Tezuka laughed. He leaned down and spoke in his ear before kissing his cheek, "The SD card will fit the camera so you should have enough memory to not run out of space any time soon. The camera also comes with an SD card, but I think it is only 16GB."

"Arigato Kunimitsu," Fuji turned his head slightly and kissed his husband. It was more than he would have ever asked for.

"What about me daddy?" Ryoma queried.

Pulling his son into his arms, Fuji started to rain kisses all over his cherub face and hugged him tightly, "Arigato pumpkin!" Ryoma kept giggling, but when his father stopped the little boy frowned and Fuji noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Saku didn't get you anything," he declared.

Tezuka tried to hide his smile, "Hmm, what do you think we should do?"

Scowling, Ryoma thought hard before he shouted, "My present can be from both of us!"

"I think that is a great idea," Tezuka nodded.

"I do too," Fuji agreed and gave his son another kiss.

"Not me, you have to give Saku a kiss!" The little boy decreed.

Fuji stood up, and gave his daughter a kiss before giving his husband another, "I love you."

"I love you too Syusuke. Happy anniversary," Tezuka grinned and pulled the other man in for a hug.

The rest of the day was spent together as a family. They went to the park and at lunch at a small café close to the house. Then they went home and while Sakuno slept, Fuji and Tezuka watched a movie with their son. It might not have been the most romantic anniversary ever, but no one could say it wasn't full of love.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Alas we have reached the end of the story. I am ecstatic that you all enjoyed it and for the many reviews, faves, and follows. Thank you to I Love Fuji, Maui, vegibee, fujiyuki, lilian violet, kazugami saichi hakuraichi, oreobabez, kurayami-9, and my guest reviewers for the wonderful reviews. Also thanks to WhiteEnsigma for writing the original and allowing me to write the sequel. I hope you like the epilogue and look for my new story in the next week or so. **

Epilogue

"Otou-san, can pwease pway tea parry wit me?" Four year-old Sakuno stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eye lashes for her father. She was young, but she already knew how to get what she wanted from that particular parent.

Tezuka looked down at his daughter and smiled as he crouched down to be more on level with her, "Where is Ryoma? Maybe he can play tea party with you?" He had come home at lunch because Fuji was feeling tired and sick. He had caught a cold and because he was 19 weeks pregnant with their third child, could take virtually nothing for it. Wanting his husband to rest, Tezuka left the office to help at the house with every intention of working in his home office while he kept an eye on Fuji and his kids. His son was already home from school and somewhere in the house. He knew because he had picked Ryoma up from school while on his way home since the students had a half day today.

"Aniki say no and I wan otou-san," the little girl pouted as she stamped her foot so her father would understand she wanted him and not her brother. The purple tutu she wore was swishing around her knees and she was starting to pick swing it in her impatience.

It was at that moment Tezuka knew his plans for the afternoon had changed. He couldn't say no to her big blue eyes that looked like her whole life hung in the balance waiting for his answer, well actually, he just had a hard time saying no to her period. Sighing, he kissed her cheek, "Ok princess. Let's go have a tea party."

Standing up, he grabbed his daughter's hand and escorted her down the hall to her room. When she had gotten to the point where she was ready to come out of the crib and into a toddler bed, they had moved her into the room next to Ryoma's. The brother and sister shared a bathroom, but they didn't seem to mind and were actually quite close; which Tezuka and Fuji both thanked the heavens for. After everything that happened after Sakuno came home, they had been a little afraid that the siblings wouldn't really get along.

As he walked past his son's room, Tezuka stuck his head in and saw Ryoma sitting at his desk working on his homework. The father was proud of the now ten year-old and how hard he worked to maintain his grades and everything else in his life like tennis, "Ryoma, Sakuno wants to have a tea party."

"I'm busy with homework father," Ryoma declared without looking up. He loved his sister and he didn't mind playing with her outside or watching cartoons with her, but he hated her tea parties. She always made him wear girlie things and would throw a fit if he didn't. Throwing himself into his homework was the best course of action available to him and he would use it until she grew out of the tea party phase. He was really, really happy that the new baby was going to be a boy… one girl was more than enough, "How is dad feeling?"

"He's sleeping right now. Think about what you want for dinner and I will order it in a little bit," Tezuka told him. He knew it had been a long shot that he could convince the ten year-old to join in the tea party fun, but he had to try. Ryoma was willing to do almost anything except play tea party.

Turning around in his chair, the little boy asked, "Can we have sushi? You can get dad the miso soup."

"Yah otou-san!" Sakuno agreed with her brother and started to yank on her father's arm.

Tezuka rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I guess that's fine. I will call Kawamura-san closer to dinner time then." He glanced at his son, "If you need me, I will be in your sister's room."

"Have fun with that," Ryoma snickered and turned back to his homework.

"Tum on otou-san!" The small girl was attempting to pull her father out of her brother's doorway and towards her room.

Knowing that he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, the father allowed his daughter to lead him to her room and sat down in the chair she indicated, "Where is your tea set?" The small table they were sitting at was devoid of any dishes.

Sakuno scowled, "You not ready for tea!"

And here it was. The thing that both he and his son hated, but Fuji seemed to encourage… dress up. Observing as she pulled a couple of things out of her dress up box, Tezuka noticed that she put on some items and set others aside. When it seemed that she was ready, he watched, with a bit of dread, as she approached him and gave him her sweetest smile, "Pwease otou-san?"

Tezuka nodded giving his assent. There really was no use in arguing, and when Sakuno beamed at him, he knew no matter what she put on him, it would be worth it… he just hoped no one would see pictures of this... Fuji always seemed to get this stuff on camera. His daughter had placed a sparkly tiara on his head and a pink feather boa around his neck. She tried to get him to wear a pair of clip on earrings, but they hurt too much and he had to take them off quickly. After a touch of pink lip gloss, he was going to kill Fuji for getting their four year-old that, she announced they were both ready for tea and she began to set the table.

Sakuno's tea party was attended by only the most important of her toys and her father. Her favorite bear and doll sat in two of her chairs, and she and Tezuka sat in the others. She served and they pretended to drink, and she had a blast. She loved tea parties with her father, she liked them with her daddy too, but her father wasn't there to pretend as much as daddy was. Giving him a huge smile, she declared, "Otou-san is my boyfriend. I go to marry him one day."

Laughter came from the open door and Tezuka looked up to find his husband snapping pictures. Shaking his head at Fuji, he looked at his daughter, "Nani?" Where did she even hear of the word boyfriend?

"Daddy say tat girl tat like aniki wan be gurlfend. He say tat when a boy and girl love each utter tay marry. I love otou-san!" Sakuno giggled.

Glancing up at Fuji, Tezuka quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head towards their daughter in a silent plea for help, "Syusuke…"

Fuji coughed a little and grinned mischievously, "Daughters love their fathers when they are young. Enjoy it while you can. She doesn't really understand." His voice was a little hoarse, but he was still heard.

Tezuka shook his head and kissed his daughter on the top of her head, "I love you too princess, but one day you are going to meet someone special and you will marry him, and you will live in a nice house..."

"I no wan to! I no wan leave daddy and otou-san!" Sakuno cried.

He saw the glare his husband shot his way and knew he needed to fix what happened. Pulling his daughter into his lap, Tezuka held her close, "You never have to leave if you don't want to. Your daddy and I love you very much, and we never want to lose you either. Ok princess?" He felt his daughter nod her head and he kissed the top of her head. He noticed Fuji snapping more pictures, but he didn't try to stop him because that was just who his husband was. However, when it seemed that Sakuno was calmed down, he frowned at the man in the doorway, "What are you doing out of bed Syusuke?"

"I woke up and noticed that you were in here, so I grabbed my camera," Fuji chuckled, but that turned into a coughing fit.

Setting his daughter back in her chair, Tezuka told her, "You finish tea and I am going to put daddy back into bed. Then we will pick up dinner."

"Suchi!" Sakuno shouted.

"Yes, we will get sushi," the father smiled and kissed her head one more time before walking over to where his husband stood and put his hand on the other man's forehead, "Come on. You need to get back in bed and it is probably time for more Tylenol. Your fever feels like it is going up again." Checking his watch, Tezuka said, "It isn't time for the Sudafed yet though."

Grinning broadly, Fuji whispered as he allowed himself to be swept up and carried back to their room, "Ne Kunimitsu?" He snuggled into his husband's chest and let out a contented sigh.

"Hmm?"

"You take such good care of us."

Tezuka laid his husband back down in bed and covered him up. Sitting next to him, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes before cupping his cheek and leaning forward to kiss his forehead. When he pulled back, he spoke with his heart in his eyes, "I love you and I would take care of you forever."

"I love you too," Fuji said softly, but unfortunately the moment was ruin by a fit of sneezing and coughing. He hated being sick while pregnant. His husband took it all in stride though and handed him the box of tissues before opening a white bottle and giving him two pills to take with a glass of water. When his cough had subsided and he felt more in control of himself, Fuji smiled, "Saa you know one of these days, she is going to find a prince that will love her and want to marry her."

"She will, but he is going to have to be someone really special to measure up and be good enough for her."

"They broke the mold with you. It is going to be hard to surpass her father in her heart. She is her father's baby. I knew it was going to be like that the first time you held her," Fuji snickered, "Ne Kunimitsu… there is just something about daughters, isn't there?"

"Mmm, there is," Tezuka's smile was soft as he thought about his little girl. Kissing Fuji on top of his head, he stood up and asked, "They want sushi and we were going to get you miso soup. Do you want anything else?"

"Mou, I want wasabi rolls, but this baby can't stand wasabi. Ryoma didn't mind a little of it when I carried him, and Sakuno liked it even more than Ryoma… she still does. The only thing with her was the heartburn from it, but this baby hates wasabi."

He had known it was coming and still he shook his head and chuckled, "Are you up for eating something more? You can't have sushi, but I can get you something else."

"No, the miso will be fine. Thank you," Fuji sniffled.

"You will be able to have it again after you give birth. Until then, there are plenty of other things he likes," Tezuka pointed out. This pregnancy was very different from his last experience with a pregnant Fuji, and he was thanking his lucky stars. The mood swings, although there, were nothing like before, and he didn't feel like he was traipsing through a mind field. The cravings were still more than abundant and he was still getting up in the middle of the night at times, but that was so much better than getting his head bitten off for saying the wrong thing, or saying something innocent and it being taken the wrong way. It still happened sometimes, however, not like Sakuno's pregnancy. As he walked to the door, he was stopped before he could leave, "Nani?"

"Actually, can you bring me back some pancakes? Nothing on them, just pancakes."

Nodding, Tezuka gave his husband a smile and exited the room. He wasn't sure if Fuji would be up to eating anything, but if he wanted pancakes, Tezuka was going to get them… or make them himself. Pulling out his phone, he placed the order for the sushi and miso and then inquired, "Kawamura-san, do you know how to make pancakes?"

"Is that what Syusuke-san is craving?" The voice on the other end of the line questioned amused. Kawamura was a part of the family and Fuji had finally insisted that he call him by his first name. It had taken some finagling, but the sushi chef finally relented. It wasn't that he really minded calling Fuji by his first name, it was more that he knew Tezuka's past issues with he and Fuji's relationship; however, Tezuka didn't have a problem with it and Fuji became Syusuke-san, while he became Uncle Taka to the children.

"Hai."

"Don't worry Tezuka-san. I will get some made for you and have them ready when you pick up your sushi order."

Relieved, Tezuka sighed, "Arigato."

"It's ok. My wife is going through the cravings too. Now I completely understand what you went through when he was pregnant with Sakuno."

"They can be weird. Syusuke ate pickles with bean curd and wasabi one day when he was pregnant with Sakuno."

"Nani? No, Michiko hasn't done that, but last night she was eating mashed potatoes with her ice cream. She said it tasted good together."

The two men laughed about some of the weirder cravings for another minute or so before they got off of the phone. Michiko was due in another 3 weeks and Kawamura was starting to get anxious. Tezuka helped him as much as he could, but he also knew the sushi chef would not truly calm down until the baby was here and in his arms, and he knew that feeling very well.

Walking down the hall, he noticed that neither kid was in their room and heard laughter in the backyard. Tezuka followed the sound and found Ryoma helping his little sister hit a tennis ball against the practice wall the couple had installed when their son started to get more and more into the sport. It was one of those moments that the father loved to witness and another memory to hold onto. After another couple of minutes of watching his son teach the little girl, Tezuka called out to them, "Come on you two. I already called in our order and Uncle Taka is expecting us."

"YAY! Undle Tata!" Sakuno shouted and ran over to throw herself against her father.

Ryoma smiled and grabbed the racket his sister had thrown to the ground in her excitement, "Coming father."

When his son was close enough, Tezuka ruffled his hair, "Go put the rackets up and let's go." Yes, it was more memories and moments with his children and husband, and every one of them made his heart soar. Fuji had written on the back of the watch that he gave him on their first anniversary, _"1000s more to go", _and as Tezuka looked at his children and thought of his husband upstairs in bed, he wondered if that was going to be enough time for them.

**_Elsewhere in Tokyo…_**

In a large building, in a wing that most people never visited, a woman with scars on her face sat and watched the news with the other people in a white washed room. The TV hung from the wall and there were about six others in the room with her. All of them wore robes and pajamas; no one wore regular clothes here.

She had been trying her hardest to get out of this place, and in order to convince the higher ups that she had really changed, she had suppressed the rage she still held for a man with striking blue eyes. The woman believed she didn't belong here; she belonged out in the real world, in front of a camera. Yes, her face was ruined and it was partly her fault, but that was what plastic surgeons were for.

On the TV the news ran their gossip segment and she was only halfway listening until something caught her attention…

_"Well it looks like the world is in for a baby boom. Prince William and Duchess Kate have announced that they are expecting their second baby. Actors Ryan Reynolds and his wife Blake Lively are due sometime in late winter with their first. Tennis pro Sanada Seiichi is due to have the baby any day now according to his husband Sanada Genichiro, it is the couple's first; and business mogul Tezuka Kunimitsu and his husband Tezuka Syusuke are expecting their third child together, and we have been told it will be another boy for the happy couple! Congratulations to everyone that is expecting!"_

"NO!" A scream echoed through the room before books and magazines were being thrown at the television, "NO! HE STOLE HIM FROM ME! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! HE IS NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" She tried to pick up a chair, but it was just too heavy.

The other patients were trying to get as far away from the woman who was in mid rant. They didn't want to be caught by any flying objects or get in the way of the orderlies that ran into the room followed by a doctor.

"Hold her while I sedate her," the doctor ordered. He injected the woman as swiftly as possible in order to calm her down. "Oh Minami, you were so close to convincing all of us. Well, it's too late, you aren't going to be able to leave now," he clucked and shook his head in pity as he gazed down at the patient whose eyes were still focused on the TV, but he noticed they were starting to droop. Turning to the orderlies, he instructed them, "Take Minami back to her room and restrain her. It looks like she's had a psychotic break."


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N: I really wasn't planning another chapter to this story, but I got a couple pm's and a lot of reviews asking for more. I didn't know what to write, but I got an idea and decided to go with it. I hope you like this bonus chapter!**

Bonus Chapter

**_Ten years later…_**

Ryoma, now 20, sat in the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend watching TV. He had long ago finished his homework for this college courses and now he was just waiting for the other man to show up, which was supposed to happen almost thirty minutes ago. The longer he sat, the more irritated he became. His parents had called him earlier and asked him if he wanted to come home for dinner tonight, but he had declined because his boyfriend had supposedly made plans for them… and where was his boyfriend? Nowhere in sight.

Patience at an end, Ryoma turned off the television and got up from the couch. If his boyfriend was going to bail on him when they had plans, then he would go home and have a nice home cooked meal made by his dad. Putting on his shoes, he walked out the door only to get about five steps from the apartment door before he ran into a large bouquet of roses and fell to the ground, "Oof!"

The man behind the flowers, lowered them to see what happened and found his lover sitting on the ground, "Ryoma! Gomen!"

Narrowing his eyes at his attacker, Ryoma shook his head as he stood up, "Keiichi, where have you been, and what is all… this?" He gestured to the impossibly large bouquet. It really shouldn't surprise him since his boyfriend was an Atobe and they seemed to do everything on a grand scale. The first time he met Keiichi's father, the man exuded a pompous attitude and nothing was done by half measure, not even a simple "meet my boyfriend" lunch. When their parents met for the first time, Atobe Keigo had decided they needed to have dinner on his yacht to make the night memorable. It was more than memorable, it turned out that his father and Atobe were old rivals in school, or as they both said "friendly rivals". His boyfriend may look the spitting image of his father, but thankfully the attitude was toned down a bit in comparison to Atobe Keigo.

"These, well they are for you of course," Keiichi grinned cockily, "Ne, what are you doing out here when you are supposed to be waiting for my grand entrance in the apartment?"

"Oh, you mean the grand entrance you were supposed to make thirty minutes ago? I got tired of waiting, and now I am going to my parents' house to get some of my dad's cooking for dinner."

Keiichi knew he needed to think fast because he could see from the fire in his eyes that Ryoma was not happy about waiting. His boyfriend was never a patient person, well except when he was around his siblings and parents, then he seemed to have all the patience in the world, "I was planning something special for you, so can we go back inside so that I can give it to you?"

Allowing his eyes to drift downward before moving back up his boyfriend's body, Ryoma smirked, "I don't think I want it tonight." He could be just as cocky as the other man.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go!"

"How what was supposed to go?"

"You were going to be waiting for me in the apartment, I was going to present you with the flowers, then I was going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me, but noooo. My father had to keep me longer than necessary with his damn 'Ore-sama' this and 'Ore-sama' that…" his rant was interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

Ryoma wasn't sure how to get Keiichi to shut up, so he used the only tool he had available, his lips. When the kiss ended, both men were breathless, "Now do you want to repeat that… just the middle part."

Smiling, Keiichi handed the flowers to his boyfriend and got down on one knee, "I was going to ask you to marry me." Pulling out a box from his pocket, he opened it up and inside was a platinum engagement band. He gazed up at his boyfriend and waited… and waited. After a couple of minutes, he snapped, "So are you going to leave me down here all night or are you going to answer?"

Ryoma blinked and seemed to snap out of his stupor, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I said yes, che," Ryoma blushed and held out his left hand for his boyfriend, now fiancé. All of the confidence and attitude in his voice and he couldn't stop his hand from shaking. He was ecstatic and in shock that this happened. He knew he loved Keiichi and they had talked about getting married in the future, but he never expected… As soon as his lover was standing once again in front of him, he smiled and whispered, "I love you."

The newly engaged couple kissed and then finally moved inside their apartment. The surprise that Keiichi had been alluding to was more than Ryoma had ever imagined and now he was elated that he had not completely missed his lover on his way out. Without stopping to do more than remove their shoes and put the flowers somewhere on a counter, table, or something (they would figure that out later), they made their way into their bedroom leaving a trail of clothes in their wake so that they could celebrate this new phase of their life.

The next night, Ryoma and Keiichi stood on the front porch of the Tezuka home about to enter and eat dinner with Ryoma's family. They planned on sharing their good news tonight; however, when they entered the house they did not find the normal happy family. Tezuka was holding his fourteen year-old daughter as she wept all over his shirt and cried about how a boy broke her heart and she will never love again. Ryoma's ten year-old brother, Kunio, was trying to tell her to be quiet, and the eight year-old brother, Hiro, was sitting at the dining room table quietly working on something and ignoring the pandemonium whirling around him.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked loudly to be heard over the wailing as he removed his shoes and stepped further into the house.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Fuji spotted his son and Keiichi and smiled, "You made it." He walked over to his first born and pulled Ryoma in for a hug.

Ryoma hugged his dad back before looking at his father and sister, "Why is Saku crying?" The glare that overcame Fuji's face was enough to give both him and his fiancé chills.

"Her boyfriend told her that she wasn't pretty enough and broke up with her and then started to date one of her teammates on the tennis team," Fuji growled. Someone hurt his only daughter and he wanted to do something to ease her hurt. As soon has his husband had walked in from work, Sakuno had thrown herself at her father and had clung to him since then, she really was father's princess.

"Want me to beat him up Saku?" Ryoma inquired. Everyone in the family was protective of her.

Nodding, Keiichi stated, "Just tell us who it is." He had Ryoma had been together for a little over four years now and Sakuno was like a sister to him.

"Ryoma! Keiichi! You two are not helping," Tezuka scolded them, but if he was being honest, he wanted to hang the boy up by his toe nails and slowly torture him so that he knew never to mess with his baby again. Coddling his daughter, he whispered, "It will be ok princess. You will find someone better who will love you and you will love more than anyone else."

Sniffling, Sakuno hiccoughed, "Why did he do it otou-san? It hurts."

"I know princess, I know," Tezuka did what he could to soothe her. "He wasn't good enough for you. You are beautiful and if he couldn't see it, you don't need him. Do you want me to take care of him?"

Fuji shook his head, "Kunimitsu!" Based on the look upon his husband's face, Tezuka was not going to take back what he said and Fuji snickered. He turned to his other children, "Kunio, Hiro, time to set the table. Ryoma, Keiichi, go into the living room and sit down. Dinner is almost ready. Sakuno honey, are you ok? Do you want to eat? I made your favorite."

"No," Sakuno whined.

"Baby, I think you need to at least try to eat a little something," Tezuka told her.

She tried to decline again, but Sakuno knew her father would not let her continue her pity party up in her room alone when her brother and his boyfriend were there, "Ok."

Kissing the top of his daughter's head, he suggested, "Why don't you go and wash your face and then we will eat." He gave Sakuno one last squeeze before giving her a little shove in the direction of the stairs.

When everyone had finally gathered around the dining room table, Sakuno's face was washed free of the tears and she had stopped crying. Everyone else seemed to be a little calmer too knowing she wasn't crying all over her father's shirt.

As everyone was eating, Fuji gazed at his son and could tell something was up. It wasn't unusual for his eldest to call home and tell them that he and Keiichi were coming over for dinner, but there was a glint in his eyes that the dad usually only saw when his eldest played tennis, "So are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"What do you mean dad?" Ryoma inquired. He wasn't sure if it was a good time to spring the news since his sister was nursing a broken heart.

"I mean, I know you better than you think I do and I know you are hiding something, so spill," Fuji smiled sweetly, but in reality it was a smile that told his son he either talked or he was in serious trouble.

Clearing his throat, Keiichi stepped in, "I asked Ryoma to marry me."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "And I said yes."

"Congratulations!" Tezuka patted his son on the back since Ryoma was sitting right next to him. He had known this day was coming because Keiichi approached him a week ago and asked his permission. Keeping the secret from his husband was tough, but he wanted to see Fuji's reaction when Ryoma told them the news and it was worth it. He might not have had a camera, but he didn't think he would ever forget the look of shock and utter bliss on the other man's face.

Getting up out of his chair, Fuji rushed over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug before doing the same thing to Keiichi, "Oh I am so happy for you both!"

For the first time since her heart was crushed that day, Sakuno smiled, "Congratulations aniki. You too Keiichi." She was ecstatic for both of them and she needed something good in her day to help her get through it all. She was nowhere near healed, but a small smile was a start.

"Congrats aniki, Keiichi!" Hiro and Kunio yelled as loud as they could, making everyone at the table to laugh. It may be bitter/sweet, but it was overall a good night for the Tezuka family.

**_About 8 years later…_**

Tezuka looked at the young woman at his side as they stood behind a pair of closed doors. He already felt like he was going to cry as tears stung his eyes. Today he was giving his little girl away and she would become Ootori Sakuno. His princess had finally found her prince charming, and although Tezuka wanted to hate him at first (because he knew in his heart that this man was different) and still didn't believe he was good enough for Sakuno (no one is), Ootori Choutarou made her happy and loved her with his entire being, and he really was a good guy. That is what Tezuka had always dreamed for his little girl, and she had found it at last.

Before the doors opened and her father escorted her down the aisle, Sakuno stretched up to give her father a kiss on the cheek and whisper, "I love you otou-san."

"I love you too princess," Tezuka told her softly staring into her glistening blue eyes and returned the kiss. She had turned into a beautiful woman with a lot of her dad's features and eyes. The only thing she got from him was his hair which was swept up and hidden under her veil. The doors opened up a moment later and the music started. Walking down the aisle, he could see his husband seated in the front row tears already falling as he beamed. Ryoma and Keiichi were seated next to him; they had been married seven years ago and were expecting their first in about a month, a little girl. The two youngest were still at home, but Kunio was about to start college and that would only leave their youngest for now. Catching Fuji's eyes, Tezuka nodded and grinned… as long as his husband was there and their children were happy, he couldn't ask for anything more. The past 22 years with the man he loved was just the beginning for him and Tezuka Syusuke.

Fuji gazed upon his husband and daughter and felt a surge of happiness at Sakuno's beaming face. His daughter had gone through a couple duds before she found a man that would truly love her. Tezuka had tried to say that Ootori was not good enough, but then again in his eyes no one would ever be good enough for his princess. Still when Ootori had approached Tezuka and Fuji about asking Sakuno to marry him, both parents relented and gave their consent knowing he would make their only daughter happy as no other man ever could.

As soon as Tezuka gave away their daughter and sat down next to him, Fuji grabbed his hand and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. His silent wish for his daughter was the same for Ryoma when he got married: to be loved by the person you most love and to have a full and joyous marriage. Glancing up quickly at the man next to him, he sighed with contentment… it was the same thing he's had for the past 22 years and he was more in love today than the day he married Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**A/N2... Ok this is really the end now. When I was trying to choose a husband for Sakuno, I literally put a bunch of names into a hat and drew one out. For Ryoma, since all of the others I can picture him with were taken, I decided to give him Atobe's son. LOL. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
